Summer of Love
by Buddingwriter1863
Summary: AU. Dr. Amy Anderson has left the high stress life of the hospital to spend a week of summer at the home of Mina along with the rest of her old group of friends from college. She plans on relaxing, soaking in the sun, and reconnecting with her old friends. But in this case, 'reconnecting,' may mean something very different.
1. Part 1

Summer of Love

Part 1: Lita

Summer came early that year. Even when night fell the relentless, muggy heat remained. Amy sat in the backseat of a cab wiping the sweat from her forehead just beneath her short, blue hair. Apparently the cab's AC wasn't working. She let out a deep sigh as she stared out the window at the city lights flying past. She had just arrived earlier that night on a red eye flight, and could not wait until she arrived at the house and could finally get some sleep. Mina had invited all of the gang out to her summer home for a week. It would be the first time she had seen everyone since college. Amy glanced at her watch: 12:29 AM. When had been the last time she had gotten a good night's sleep? The last few months had been rather hectic at the hospital.

 _Are people getting more stupid, or is the world just getting more dangerous?_ Amy had wondered to herself as she operated on what felt like the hundredth car crash victim the previous night.

This week would be the first break she had gotten in months, and she certainly welcomed it. Besides, it would be nice to see Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita again. From what Mina had told her over the phone, everyone from their old group of friends would be coming. Amy closed her eyes and tried to remember just what they all looked like. When had been the last time she had seen them?

 _Spring, just before I left the university for my internship._

She hadn't exactly kept in touch. Truth be told, she had been far too busy. Becoming a doctor was a long and stressful process, and when that ordeal finally came to an end, there was the demanding pressures of the profession itself. Amy hadn't slept a full eight (or even seven) hours in over two weeks. It seemed that this deficit was finally catching up to her as her eyelids felt as heavy as lead bricks. She struggled to stay awake, however.

 _Can't wait to sleep in one of those fancy tempurpedic beds_.

The exhaustion clouded her mind's eye, and she was only able to catch small glimpses of old memories: Raye's beautiful, dark, raven hair, Lita's deep green, caring eyes, Mina's shining smile that seemed to have had been carved out of alabaster, and finally Serena, the epitome of human kindness visible in every aspect of her being from her two buns on her head down to her superbly shaped legs and feet. She had never realized until now just how much she missed all of them. The cab turned off of the main street into an unassuming suburb, causing Amy to smile a bit.

 _Almost there._

Despite the fact that Mina was, no doubt, ridiculously wealthy from her pop singing career, the neighborhood they were driving looked fairly average. There were a few finer looking abodes, but the majority of them were an assuming one or two story structures that any middle class family might occupy.

 _Maybe she figures that if she buys a house in a regular neighborhood, the paparazzi will be less likely find it._ Amy reasoned.

At last the cab pulled into the driveway of a single story, bright yellow house that was nestled between two more similarly designed houses at the far end of a cul-de-sac. The driveway was filled by three other vehicles, so the driver was obliged to drop her off onto the sidewalk just beyond the well-kept, healthy green lawn. Amy retrieved her luggage from the trunk, paid her cabbie his fair, thanked him, and watched for a minute as the glowing red tail lights sailed down the dimly lit street (one of the streetlights was out), around the corner, and out of sight. With her suitcase rolling behind her, Amy made her way up the driveway and around the garage to the front door. Her fist rapped lightly on the finely carved oak. There was no answer. She considered ringing the doorbell, but hesitated. What if they were asleep? So she knocked again, this time a bit harder. This time she heard movement beyond the door and, after another minute or so, the sound of the deadbolt being opened. The porch light blazed to life and the door swung open. Amy was greeted by the shiny blond hair and massive, toothy, grin of Mina.

"Amy, you made it!" she exclaimed happily as she embraced her old friend.

"Hey Mina." Amy grunted against the surprisingly tight bear hug.

Mina seemed to hear the pain in Amy's voice, and, much to the blue haired woman's relief, released her.

"You're really late." Another voice observed, soon revealed to be the indomitable Raye, who appeared beside Mina.

Amy smiled at her other old friend. "Couldn't be helped." She explained, "the weather in the north is always bad this time of year. The plane got delayed for a few hours."

"Well, why don't you come in, you look exhausted." Mina offered, stepping aside.

Amy accepted gratefully, pulling her single suitcase behind her as she stepped into the entry way. It was just as unassuming as the house itself, linoleum floors with a rack for shoes off to one side. Three different archways went in three different directions, one to her left, one in the center, and one to her right. Which was she meant to go?

"Shoes please." Mina reminded her.

Amy obligingly removed her black slip-ons and placed them in the remaining empty space on the middle shelf, with a pair of orange high heels on one side, some brown loafers on the other, a pair of bright white sandals just above them, and a pair of black sneakers below.

 _Looks like the gangs all here._

Mina gestured for her to follow. "C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour."

They went through the central arch first. The room opened up into a rather large den with hardwood floors and a big plasma screen TV on one end. The center was taken up by the biggest grey couch Amy had ever seen in the shape of an 'L'. A single lounge chair sat in the other corner, and a pair of double French doors led out to the backyard.

"This is the living room." Mina explained, "The couch it really comfortable, try it out."

Amy sat down and sighed as she felt her back sink into the cushions as soft as clouds. Immediately, the exhaustion returned in full force and her eyelids grew heavy once more. Mina laughed.

"Hey, don't pass out on me yet, we have the rest of the house to see."

"Sorry…" said Amy sheepishly as she stood back up, "It's just such a nice couch."

"I know, that's why I'm sleeping on it." Raye cut in.

"You don't have a bedroom?"

"The house only has two bedrooms, and two bathrooms too so you're all going to have to share. Big houses tend to attract attention." Mina explained as she led her to the back door.

 _Called it_. Thought Amy triumphantly.

The blonde pop star opened the doors to the backyard and flipped on the lights. Instantly, a ring of halogen lamps illuminated a patio and, beyond that, an in ground swimming pool surrounded by deck chairs and pool loungers. The concrete rectangle that house the water was surrounded by grass as green and trim as that out front. The entire yard was shielded from the possible prying eyes of neighbors by a tall wooden fence. The trio stepped out onto the patio, and Mina hit another light switch next to the door. Underwater lights in the pool clicked on, illuminating the calm, mirror like surface of the blue water.

 _Ha, even with a small house she can't hide all of that celebrity extravagance._ Amy mused.

Mina either read her mind or the look on her face. She laughed. "You think this is luxurious, check this out." She led Amy around the corner of the house where a sort of alleyway was formed between the wooden fence and the side of the house. Nestled in this crevice was a small booth shaped structure made out of lattice, almost like a telephone booth. Inside was a single shower head.

"It's an outdoor shower, isn't that just crazy?" Raye asked with a grin.

"Wow, look at you. Seems like you've gotten use to the finer things." Amy noted, smiling at Mina who blushed a little.

"Hey, you can't expect me to forgo all of my frills this week, can you?"

Both Amy and Raye laughed as the three young women made their way back inside.

"The kitchen's in here, the counter tops are polished marble, imported from Italy." Mina explained as they entered said culinary chamber. Despite it's rather small size, the kitchen was not exactly modest. The cabinets were made of African Redwood, and sure enough the countertops were a stark marble white. A table that could easily seat ten people took up the rest of the far end of the room, obviously the dining area. The table was made out of a darker wood that, if Amy remembered correctly, came from somewhere in Southeast Asia.

 _The cost of building this kitchen was probably more than I make in a year._ Amy thought in awe.

Mina opened a door next to the stainless steel refrigerator, revealing a pantry the size of the pop star's walk-in closet.

"It's fully stocked." She explained, "But if there's anything you need, let me know and I'll see that we get it."

"I'll bet Lita is going to have a hay day with this." Said Amy as she gazed over a shelf full of spices.

"She already has, cooked a killer dinner tonight; chicken with rosemary and grilled potatoes. It was delicious. Too bad you weren't here for it." Raye described the delicious meal they had been treated too earlier.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances to taste our celebrity chef's cooking this week." Mina assured Amy with a wink.

From the kitchen they headed back into the entry hall. Mina gestured toward the hallway off to their right. "The master and guest bedrooms are down that way. Lita is staying in the guest room and I'm letting Serena stay in my room. They went to bed early tonight so you can say your 'hellos' in the morning."

"That's fine with me." Amy said, stifling a yawn.

Mina smiled at her sympathetically.

"Alright, I get it. C'mon…" she led Amy down the left hallway, passed a washer and dryer set, and out through another door.

"This used to be the garage, but I had them cover over the garage door with plaster and lay down carpeting." Mina explained as they entered yet another room.

It was shaped a lot like the living room, but with shaggy light grey carpet and rather bland white walls. There was another TV, as well as another couch, though this one was much smaller than the one out in the living room, and was made of black leather. Mina clicked on the lights, which always activated a single ceiling fan that began to spin lazily.

"This is my entertainment room. You can sleep in here if you like; the couch has a pullout bed in it."

"What about you?" asked Amy, recalling that Serena was sleeping in Mina's room.

Mina and Raye shared a glance and a small smile.

"Don't worry about me, I've got a bed. Why don't you hit the sack? You can regale us with your pulse pounding tales from the OR tomorrow." The blonde suggested.

The look shared between Raye and Mina had aroused Amy's curiosity, but she truth be told she was too tired to really care.

"Good idea." She acquiesced with another, much longer yawn.

"Good night, Dr. Anderson, we'll see you in the morning." Mina kissed Amy on the cheek and then headed out of the garage.

Raye gave her a hug and a similar teasing 'good night, doctor' before following after the woman who had garnered the nickname "Venus" during their high school years.

Amy pulled the bed out from the couch and opened up her suitcase. She changed into a simple white, button-up nightshirt and a fresh pair of panties before climbing under the covers. No sooner had her blue hair touched the feathery pillow she had chosen from amongst several that had been on the couch than her eye lids at last gave way to the fatigue that had been hammering at them since she had landed and slid shut.

Before long, she was in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

The darkness was pierced suddenly by a shrill beeping noise. Amy's eyes shot open and she sat up. The sound was coming from her phone, which sat on the arm of the couch. She reached up groggily and glanced at it.

"One missed call." Flashed across the screen in time with the beeps.

With a sigh she set the phone back down and stared up at the rotating blades of the fan above her.

 _Probably the hospital. God, can't they just give me one day?!_

The professional in her told her that she should call them back, see what the issue was, but there was another part of her, the tired part, the drained part that told her to roll over, go back to sleep, and ignore it. Amy continued to stare at the fan. The blades began to slow, and she could swear she could make out the individual blades as they flew over her like birds. The mental grapple ended with the 'screw it' part winning out. She rolled back over. However, try as she might, she could not find slumber. The adrenaline that pumped through her veins whenever she woke up to the summons of her job had destroyed any remnants of sleepiness. It was just like being a teenager again; lying in bed on a weekend, no school, no responsibility, no lives hanging in the balance that could tipped one way or another. She couldn't get back to sleep, but didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of her bed. Since the room she spent the night in had previously been a garage, there were no windows. Was it even daylight out yet? She rolled over and retrieved her phone once more. The screen displayed 7:34 AM in the corner. It was early.

Amy stretched a little and then threw away the covers. She felt stiff as a board. Pullout beds weren't exactly known for their comfortableness. She shuffled across the floor to the door, the soft carpet feeling rather pleasant against her bare feet. The grumbling in her stomach directed her toward her first destination: the kitchen. However, as she approached the entry way, her ears began picking up noises, strangely familiar noises, embarrassing noises…

The air was full of pants, moans, and groans, and Amy turned the corner only to stop dead at the sight before her. Mina was seated on one of the pure white counters, naked as the day she was born, and what was going on atop that counter was certainly far from pure. Amy saw Raye on her knees, only her dark black hair visible while her face was buried between Mina's thighs. The blonde had her legs draped over the raven haired beauty's shoulders. Mina's supple breasts jiggled with each breath she heaved, and a long moan escaped her luscious pink lips as she dug her fingers into Raye's hair. Her head was tilted back, and her eyes were closed as she reveled in the pleasure that Raye's menstruations brought her.

After a few seconds of speechless staring, Amy managed to clear her throat. Raye seemed not to hear her, as she continued to eat Mina out, but the latter opened her eyes and glanced toward the doorway, spotting the blue haired doctor with a small smile.

"Oh, hey." She said, a gasp of pleasure escaping her lips right on the greeting's heals.

Raye heard that, and she looked up.

"Shit!" she swore, standing up quickly.

"What are you two doing?" Amy asked, though it was pretty obvious.

"We…. uhhh…I…I was just letting Raye have some breakfast." Mina said with embarrassment.

Both women were still naked and facing Amy, giving her a perfect view of the secret parts of their bodies. Amy felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "Well, do you think you two could…eat breakfast…somewhere more private?"

Mina grinned. "Well, can we use your room? I promise to put the bed away; we'll just use the couch cushions."

"Fine." Amy agreed with a roll of her eyes.

Mina took Raye's hand and led her past Amy and down the hall, both giggling like they were teens in high school again. Amy watched them go, even taking a moment to admire Raye's shapely behind. She was a beautiful woman, they both were, no doubt about it. With a sigh, Amy hunted around for a coffee maker, which she eventually found in one of the cupboards and began making herself a cup of that sweet elixir that had gotten her through more late shifts as the hospital than she could be bothered count. She stepped over a pile of discarded pajama tops and bottom, panties, and bras left behind on the floor by her lewd housemates and sat at the table, staring out the window at the pool, now fully lit by the early morning rays of the sun, while taking the occasional sip of her coffee.

 _Good think I brought my bathing suit. I'll need to try that out sometime. The water looks beautiful._

"Good morning."

The voice drew Amy's attention to the entrance that led out to the living room. Standing there was Lita, her brown hair looking a little disheveled, but otherwise beautiful as ever.

"Lita!" Amy stood and the woman who was probably her closest friend all through high school and college.

"Hey Ams, how are you?" Lita inquired, returning the hug with similar enthusiasm.

"I'm good, I'm…I'm great. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. I finally managed to get a break from the Food Network. Apparently there are some issues with my contract renewal, and my agent is having to grapple with the executives. So, for now, I'm just standing on time." The brunette explained as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with her bluenette companion.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, I try to watch your show when I can. We always knew you end up on Food Network, or owning your own restaurant somewhere."

"You like it? The show I mean."

"Yeah...well…. you know me. I was never much of a cook. It's mostly microwave dinners for me."

Lita stuck her tongue out and made a disgusted 'bllleeeccch'. "I'll have to teach you some recipes while we're here."

"To be honest, I don't really have a lot of time to cook."

"Thing's busy at the hospital?"

"Well, it's always been busy, but lately…I don't know, it's like there's been a spike in injuries or something. I had to operate on three car crash victims in one day just last week."

"Jeez, sounds stressful."

"You know it."

Lita downed the rest of her coffee (she'd always been a faster eater and drinker than Amy, who preferred to sip and nibble) and stood up to take her cup to the sink. As she did so, Amy noticed a large tangle of blankets and clothes scattered all over the couch in the living room.

 _Well, now we know were Mina stayed last night._

"Ummm, whose are these?" Lita gestured toward the pile of clothes on the kitchen floor.

 _Speak of the devil…._

"Raye and Mina, I walked in one them…. eating breakfast."

"Naked?"

"Let's just say that Raye was having Mina for breakfast."

"Ahhh…" Lita's eyebrows raised a little as she finally understood what Amy was getting at.

Amy laughed a little. The whole thing seemed kind of funny now. Lita chuckled along with her.

"It doesn't surprise me too much, actually. They've been all over each other since Raye arrived." The brunette noted as she rinsed out her cup.

"Isn't Mina dating that rapper, Dee Lowe, or something like that?" Amy wondered aloud. She had some vague memory of a photo of the pair in some tabloid she had picked up in the grocery store once.

Lita shrugged. "Who knows with her. It seems like she gets a new boyfriend every month. They may just be reliving old times; you know?"

Raye and Mina had dated for a while, back in college. It had been a rather stormy relationship. When the pair, fought, they fought like vicious tigers, or a mother bear defending its cub, but when they loved, they loved with a passion that would have put Don Juan to shame. They had drifted apart, however, after Mina left to pursue her singing career. Maybe Lita was right. Maybe they were just taking this brief time to relieve those days, before the world became so much more demanding, before all of the eyes and responsibility had fallen upon them.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the old days sometimes." Amy admitted as she went to the sink herself to pour out the rest of her coffee. "I guess I just…." Amy froze when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

"I missed you Amy." Lita whispered as the bluenette felt her best friend lean her head against her, her hair tickling the doctor's neck.

Amy grabbed the hands and held them tightly, a smile forming on her lips. "I missed you too, Lita."

"Really, what _exactly_ did you miss." Lita whispered into her ear, her voice taking on a new huskiness that made the heat run in Amy's face.

She knew exactly what Lita was talking about.

* * *

 _Amy was eleventh grade and had just been through a rather messy breakup. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her, and she had discovered his infidelity after finding several lewd messages from the other girl on his phone. It had been a difficult thing, a heart breaking thing. She had lost her virginity too him, come to believe that she was actually in love with him. Now, that all fell apart before her. She was sitting in her room crying, alone, all alone. Her mother was at work, as busy as Amy would be in a few years keeping people alive. Her phone had rang, it was Lita._

" _Are you alright?"_

" _No."_

" _Do you want some company?"_

 _In minutes, Lita was sitting on Amy's bed rubbing her back while Amy tearfully recounted her tale of woe._

" _Well, that's men for you." Said Lita._

" _I hate them!" Amy had cried in anguish._

" _Have you considered girls." The comment had been intended to be sarcastic, but it conjured up a curiosity within Amy._

" _What do girls do?"_

" _Well, they kiss just men do, but more tender."_

" _Really?"_

" _Let me show you."_

 _They had kissed then, as tenderly as Lita has promised. It had felt strange, but not in a bad way. In fact, Amy found herself liking it the more they did it._

" _What else do girls do?"_

" _Let me show you…"_

 _Lita did show her. For hours they explored one another's bodies, and were only forced to stop after Amy's mother came home. They still hung out, had sleep overs, and laughed and gossiped together. Really, they did the same things they had done as friends, but now that new ingredient had been added: intimacy. They had sex many times over the course of the year until Amy met another boy. Despite her previous experience with men, Amy found herself falling for him, and one day she told Lita that they would have to stop. It had hurt her; Amy could see it. Lita tried to play it off, but it had hurt. Later, when she had a little more experience and wisdom under her belt, Amy had come to realize that Lita had been in love with her, and perhaps, at one time, she had loved her back._

 _But that was a lifetime ago…_

* * *

Amy was pulled out of her flashback by the sensation of a hand making its way up her abdomen. Lita had slid an arm under her night sure, and it was sneaking, like a thief in the night, toward her breasts. The hand managed to reach one of her soft mounds and gave it a gentle squeeze. Amy reached up and grabbed that hand.

"Being rather forward, aren't we?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lita, with her chin resting on Amy's shoulder, grinned. "Well, I've missed you. We haven't spoken in years and, besides, I haven't been laid in forever."

Amy laughed. "Has it really been that long?"

Lita let out a frustrated groan. "You'd be amazed how many of the women on Cooking Channel are all uppity bitches. I haven't found one I'm even remotely interested in. What about you? You have somebody waiting for you back at the hospital."

"No." Amy admitted. There had been an intern she had slept with a couple of times early on, but he had gone on to his residency at a different hospital, and that had been almost five years ago. There only person she had shared her bed with since then was herself. Maybe Lita had a point…

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Amy said, turning so she could look right into Lita's lovely green eyes.

"Me neither. But as long as we're both here…" as she spoke, the brunette leaned in.

Their lips met. It was a pleasant sensation of déjà vu for Amy as she pressed her mouth against the other's. They started out slow at first, with tender but quick pecks. Amy continued to stare into her eyes, and even giggled a bit.

"Right here?" she asked, looking around at the kitchen, empty accept for them and the pile of clothes that stood as a monument to the previous sexcapade that had taken place within its walls.

Lita smiled, and gave her a _very_ seductive, heavy lidded look.

"What do _you_ want for breakfast?" she whispered huskily.

"I think you know."

"Then let the chef go to work."

Lita gently turned her back around and pressed herself up against her. Amy could feel Lita's nipples poking her in the back through her own pajama top. The brunette's hands made their way to the buttons on the front of Amy's shirt and began to undo them one by one. As she did so, she planted tiny love pecks across Amy's neck. The doctor shuddered with each kiss.

 _The area has a lot of sensitive nerves that she is stimulating._

One of the unfortunate things about being a doctor was that sex became a lot more mechanical. She understood every nerve, every euphoric sensation that her body produced, where those sensations began, where they ended, and what they were meant to do. Once all of the buttons were undone, Lita's hands went back to kneading Amy's soft, supple breasts. Each rub sent a fresh tingle from her chest straight to the special place between her legs, earning a small gasp from her lips each time. Fingers, trained in the culinary arts, played skillfully across the sensitive buds at the tip of each mound, and one set gave her right nipple a small pinch, causing Amy to arch her back against her friend and, for the time being anyway, lover.

"I missed you Ams…" Lita whispered. Her voice had lost its seductiveness and had taken on a new tenderness and…. sincerity. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." It was just as sincere. Amy truly regretted that she had allowed their friendship to drift apart, but what could she do? Life was difficult and demanding.

 _Not right now, it isn't_. A voice in her mind told her. It was true, there were no demands, no patience barely clinging to life that needed saving, no bills to pay. Just her and Lita…and Lita's hands.

 _God, what hands…._

Amy arched again as those soft hands continued to pinch and play with her nipples. It was just like when they were teenagers. Lita sucked on that special spot on Amy's neck and she at last allowed a moan to leave her lips. After all of their sessions together, Lita knew just what Amy liked…what she needed.

Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, one of those hands left her breasts and made its way southward, tracing random patterns along her stomach and abdomen. As it did so, Amy's own hands reached for her panties and yanked them down to her knees, exposing her now quite ready jewel to the open air. Lita chuckled.

"Someone's eager." She observed, licking Amy's earlobe.

"Lita, please…"

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

"As you wish…"

The hand began to trace circles across her thighs, sending more tingling sensations across her body and brain.

 _Damn it, Lita, I don't need any more pre-stimulation, I'm ready_!

"Lita…"

"What? I'm touching you, just like you wanted."

"Stop be such a tease."

Lita chuckled. "What do you want Amy?"

Amy craned her neck back and stared into the green orbs that were clouded with their own lust and pleasure. "Lita, please, touch me there." Amy whispered.

That was all she needed. Lita's hand reached down and cupped her. Amy was so overstimulated that this contact alone was enough to send a shudder running up her body. Gently, Lita began to rub her folds.

 _Labia majora…_ Amy's anatomy classes came back to her.

Every now and again, the fingers would brush past that remarkable little button buried within those folds, and Amy would moan deeply, leaning up against Lita for support. After a few minutes of rubbing, Lita slipped a finger into her. Amy's moans picked up in both volume and frequency as Lita fingered her. With each thrust, the finger went deeper and deeper, seeking that spot. Lita knew where it was, and soon located it, much to Amy's delight. Lita's finger picked up speed as it slid in and out, and Amy's leg's became increasingly useless, so she leaned even more into Lita, who used her free hand to hold her securely against her. She would not let her fall. Amy trusted her.

The coil of pleasure deep within her began to grow bigger and bigger. She was close, she could feel it.

"Lita, I'm almost there." She moaned.

The brunette obliged her by speeding even more

"Lita…Lita…LI…!" Amy cried out, causing Lita to bring her other hand up to cover her mouth.

"Shhhhhh." She hissed, but Amy barely heard it as her orgasm hit.

She moaned long and deeply into that hand as she came into the other. Lita withdrew her finger, but continued to stroke Amy's clit to prolong the pleasure. Amy rode it out all the way, still whimpering and moaning until the blinding pleasure subsided. She was now completely dependent on Lita to keep them standing, which the latter managed to do. After another minute or so, she removed her hand from Amy's mouth, and the latter immediately brought her lips to the chef's. They kissed passionately.

"Thank you." Amy whispered.

Lita grinned. "You're quite welcome. Can you stand?" she inquired.

Amy nodded, and got back to her feet. Lita released her from her hold and plodded over to the sink where she began washing her stained hand. For a moment the bluenette could not move. She leaned forward against the counter, panting in an effort to catch her breath. She reached down to pull her panties back up, but paused and glanced over at her lover. Suddenly, she was struck by a very wicked idea and, rather than pulling them back up, removed her underwear completely. Slowly she walked up behind Lita who had just finished washing up and was drying her hand on a towel.

"So, what…." Lita began, but when she turned around Amy immediately pulled her into a searing kiss. She was surprised at first, but slowly began returning the kiss affectionately.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile once their lips had parted.

"Don't you get a turn?" Amy whispered. This time it was her turn to be seductive.

"Amy, it's getting late, people are going to be waking up soon." Lita said urgently as the doctor continued to suckle on her neck.

"I guess you'll have to be quick then." Amy suggested in her best 'naughty' tone.

Lita laughed and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"Don't start what you can't finish. That was always my mom's rule about food."

"Alright…" Lita consented with a nod, "…what do what do you want to do?"

"Drop your pants." Amy said huskily.

Lita reached down and pulled down her pajama bottoms along with her panties. She was just as exposed as Amy from the waist down now. Amy shifted a bit and then pressed her thigh up against Lita's womanhood. The latter gasped.

"Rub it…" Amy whispered, and encouraged her by placing her hands on Lita's hips and gently pushing them. "C'mon, rub it."

Lita did as told and began to rub herself against Amy's thigh. Gasps soon turned into moans as Lita rode Amy's thigh, leaving a trail across the white, flawless skin. Amy pressed her knee up against the cabinet to give Lita a better angle, and the brunette accepted gratefully, increasing the speed of her thrusts. This time it was Amy's turn to put her hand over Lita's mouth as she became louder. She was obviously near her peak. Lita arched her back, giving Amy another idea. She lifted the brunette's shirt above her supple breasts and began to suckle on her already hard nipples, first one, then the other. The added stimulation was enough to send her over the edge, and Lita's hips became much more jerky as she began screaming into Amy's palm. The trail across her thigh became a stream as Lita came. She rode her orgasm as far as she could until, at last, she came to a stop. Amy removed her hand and gently brought her thigh out from under Lita. They stared into one another's eyes. It was just like when they were teens, and Amy could see that familiar affection within those green irises.

 _She still loves you, you know._

 _I know, but I'm not after a lover. It's a summer time fling, nothing more._

 _She knows._

Lita smiled and kissed Amy lovingly.

"Thank _you_." She said.

Amy grinned. "My pleasure."

BAM!

A door slammed somewhere, and both women jumped.

"Shit!" they both swore almost with one breath. Lita brought her shirt back down and yanked up her pants while Amy stumbled over to where her panties lay on the floor. She slipped them on before feverishly buttoning back up her shirt. Neither of them moved for a good minute as silence fell over the kitchen. After some more anxious waiting, it became apparent that no one was about to enter the kitchen, and they relaxed a little.

"One of the girls going to the bathroom?" Lita whispered.

Amy shrugged. After some more intent listening, Lita giggle. "I can't believe we did that."

"We? _You_ seduced _me_." Said Amy, giving her a playful shove.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so easy." Lita retorted as she opened the pantry door. "So, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

She glanced at Amy when she did not reply and noticed the bluenette looking at her with a very dirty look.

"I thought I'd just had it." She grinned.

Lita rolled her eyes, but laughed good naturedly. "You're incorrigible Ams."

It was going to be a good week.


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Raye

The next day, Tuesday, Lita put her extraordinary cooking talents to work on lunch. The five women were all gathered around the table as the brunette chef placed plates full of curried chicken before each of them. No sooner was it before her, then Serena began shoveling the meal into her mouth. Amy sat across the table watching the spectacle with ill-concealed amusement. Raye and Mina sat next to one another off to her left, and Amy was certain that they were holding hands under the table.

 _Maybe they'll end up an item after this_. She ruminated.

Lita placed a plate before the bluenette, gently rubbing her back as she did so.

"Eat up." She said with a wink.

Amy smiled, said a 'thank you' and went to pick up her fork when she was stopped by a look from Raye.

"What?"

"Nothing." Raye shook her head and went back to looking at her own plate as it was placed before her, but not before shooting Amy another knowing look.

"So there's this huge sale going on at the mall today. I say we go and have a look at what there is to offer." Mina suggested as Lita sat down next to Amy.

"Yes!" Serena exclaimed, more than just enthusiasm dripping from her mouth, she had just shoveled in a full load of food.

The four women laughed, causing Serena to blush a little, finish chewing, and swallow before she continued.

"I need to get a new pair of sandals for the beach." She continued after her mouth was free.

"Are we able to go out in public with you without getting stampeded by a mob of ravenous fans?" Lita inquired of Mina.

Mina grinned. "I have a wig and sunglasses for just such an occasion. Just act normal and we'll be fine."

"Ooh, and we should see how much bikinis are going for right now. I could use a new swimsuit too." Serena continued, seemingly not noticing the side conversation.

Raye gestured toward Serena. "Better keep 'Bunny' here on a short leash, or she'll be hopping all over the department store buying everything in sight."

Amy took a bite of her chicken. It was delicious, nice and savory with just the right level of spiciness, not to hot, not to weak. Lita's hands were just as good at cooking as they were at…other things.

"Oh yeah, what about you? The last time we all went shopping together, you bought four pairs of shoes because they were 'on sale.'" Serena retorted at Raye.

"God, when was that?" the raven head wondered.

"Senior year of college, remember?" said Mina, "You wanted to get some new shoes for when you walked down the aisle to get that business degree."

"You mean the 'participation degree?'" said Lita teasingly.

"Go to hell, Lita." Raye replied playfully.

The brunette held up her hands defensively. "Hey, it's not my fault that they don't offer degrees in shrine keeping."

They all laughed at that.

"Oooh, speaking of shoes, I need to get some new dancing shoes. I hear this town has a killer club scene." Serena said, her shopping mania returning full force.

"Maybe if we tell them that we're friends with famed pop singer, Mina Aino, they'll let us in to the clubs for free." Raye suggested.

"Not only that, but people will probably buy you all the drinks you want to get them my autograph." Said Mina with a laugh.

"Knowing Raye, she'll be able to drink all of them for us." Amy cut in, remembering their college days when the group would go out partying. Raye could put away more shots than Amy had ever seen and, since getting her medical degree, she marveled that Raye was still alive to tell the tale.

"Good point, she drinks like a sailor on shore leave with only a twenty-four-hour pass." Lita agreed.

"You know what, we should get going to the mall. If we go to late, all of the good stuff will be gone." Serena said excitedly, having polished off the rest of her plate while the others were not even halfway done.

"Serena, calm done, I'm sure there are plenty of…." But in a flash, the blonde was gone, leaving the sentence hanging from Amy's mouth.

"There she goes." Lita muttered.

"There she goes agaaaain." Raye sang, bringing back memories of that old La's song.

"Racing through my brain, and I just can't contaaaaaain, this feeling that remaaaains." Mina and Raye began singing.

Amy's fork froze as the song filtered into the deep recesses of her brain and pulled out an old dusty memory from the back shelves of her long-term memory banks. It was a memory from college.

* * *

 _They had all gone to some new club that had just opened up down the street from campus. People were drinking heavily, and Raye soon joined them. She was completely plastered by midnight. At some point the raven head stumbled into the bathroom, most likely because she wasn't feeling too well after ingesting eight shots of whatever the inventive barman could slam together. Amy watched her go in and, after ten minutes or so, she became concerned and went to check on her. Raye was leaning over one of the sinks looking pretty ill._

" _Hey, Raye you…you Ok?" Amy inquired, swaying a bit (she was beginning to feel the effects of her own drinking)._

" _Oh yeeeeeeaah, I'm gooood." Raye slurred as she pushed herself away from the sink and stumbled toward Amy. "Whhhat are you doin' heeer?"_

" _I just wanted to check in on you, you know, make sure you weren't passed out in a toilet or nothing."_

" _Aaaaaw, that's so shweeet…." Raye bumped right onto Amy and she had to struggle to hold the raven head up._

" _Yur so shweet, Amyyyy, so shweeet…" Raye stared intently into Amy's blue eyes. She had that look, like she wanted something, and Raye always got what she wanted._

 _Suddenly, she slammed her lips into Amy's. The medical student pulled back in surprise, but Raye grabbed her face and pulled her back in for another deep kiss._

" _Raye…Raye, you're drunk." Amy insisted, pushing the dark haired beauty away, still trying to fight away the cloudiness that was threatening to envelope her own senses._

" _Show are hew." Raye pointed out with a drunken grin._

" _Yeah…but…you have Mina."_

" _We're onna break, right now." Raye assured her, pulling Amy tight to her. "C'mon, at least I'm doin it with a friend and nawsome stranijer."_

 _Despite her reservations on the matter, Amy had to admit that she would feel better knowing Raye was with someone who cared about her and not passed out in a back ally get felt up by some perv. So, after some initial hesitation, she leaned in and kissed Raye. By now the alcohol had hit her, and she had to admit that she found Raye quite sexy. Her ass was incredible, her dark hair so mysterious, and those dark eyes were like fishing hooks, catching her and reeling her in. This was long after Amy had learned under the tutelage of Lita that she went both ways. Raye pulled her into one of the stalls. In went the deadbolt lock, up went the skirt that Amy was wearing, and down came her panties. Amy leaned against the wall of the stall as Raye's mouth went to work on her. She moaned and sighed at the feelings of pleasure that radiated from her precious jewel under the raven hair's tongue. It felt wonderful, and the alcohol may have even added to it a little. There was a single speaker in the ceiling in the bathroom, and it was playing that song by The La's. Amy leaned her head back, another moan escaping her lips as Raye licked her and the song echoed in her ears._

" _There she goes; there she goes again. Racing through my veins, and I just can't contain this feeling that remains."_

* * *

"Is it too spicy?" Lita's voice broke into Amy's thoughts.

"Huh?" She shook her head and glanced over at her brunette friend, who looked concerned.

"Your face is really red. Is it the chicken? Did I add too much curry?"

"No, no, it's terrific, Lita, it really is."

"So why is your face red? Are you feeling alright?" Lita reached out and felt her forehead.

"Aaaw, look at you mothering over Amy." Raye teased Lita, who shot her an annoyed look.

"I just want to make sure she isn't sick."

Amy squirmed a little in her chair, uncomfortably aware of how moist it had become between her legs during the memory.

 _I can't tell them that I was thinking about…oh God, why did I have to remember that now?! Stupid song…_

Mina stood up from the table. "She probably just needs to get outside for a bit. C'mon, let's get going to the mall before Serena decides to go by herself."

"Hell yeah." Raye agreed with a grin.

The pair dumped their plates into the sink and headed off down the hall toward Mina's room, ostensibly to get Mina's disguise. Lita remained behind, still looking at Amy with concern.

"Well, the color is going away a little." She observed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, really." Amy assured her with a squeeze of her hand, "Maybe I'm just having hot flashes or something."

Lita laughed. "At your age? Aren't you a little young for that?"

"I'm not _that_ young."

"You're only turning thirty-four next month."

Amy was surprised. "You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course…"

Amy stared down at her plate, suddenly very embarrassed. "I'm sorry I…I forgot yours."

"It's alright."

"No, I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't called…or emailed…or even visited. I've just been so busy with medical school and residency and…"

"Amy you don't have to apologize. Things happen…"

"But you remembered my birthday, every year for the last twelve years. I could barely even remember what you looked like, Lita…until I saw you yesterday."

Lita captured her friend (and sometimes lover) in a tight hug as Amy began to sob, tears leaking down her face.

 _How could you let her see you cry? What right have you to cry? You're the one who left her._

"It's alright, Amy." The brunette assured her quietly, stroking her hair. "People drift, life moves on, it's not your fault."

 _C'mon, you're too old to be blubbering like a baby._

Amy stifled her tears, sniffed a little, and looked up into those green eyes with a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time." Lita replied just as quietly. Their mouths began to gravitate toward one another.

Closer…closer….

"Hey, you two ready to go?!" Raye's voice from the entry hall brought them back to the rest of the world.

"Yeah, we'll be right there!" Amy shouted back before giving Lita a grin.

"C'mon…" she said, standing up.

"…nothing helps cheer me up more than spending a little money."

Lita laughed and shook her head.

"Doctors…"

* * *

The shopping trip proved a success, as far as shopping trips go. Serena went absolutely nuts in Belk, buying just about everything that she could find on sale. Amy was not immune from the call either. She purchased a new shirt (a nice, dark blue cotton piece with short sleeves) and a new bathing suit. Unlike the skimpy bikini that Serena found, Amy's choice was more conservative. It was a one-piece that exposed her back down to a modest distance just above her butt, but was a seamless sea of dark blue on her front. Mina joked that it looked like something the women might wear on Baywatch. Raye bought herself a new pair of bright red high heels.

 _Some things never change._

The group stopped by (or, more accurately, was forced to follow Serena into) a Kay's Jewelers. Amy admired the rows upon rows of precious stones, marveling at their beauty. She had never really been one for wearing jewelry, but that didn't stop her eye's from being drawn to a particularly exquisite necklace with a silver chain and a light blue stone dangling from it that had been carved into a peculiar symbol.

"It's the symbol of the planet Mercury." The woman behind the counter explained after Amy inquired about it.

"It's beautiful." The price for such a treasure, however, was over eighty dollars. While it certainly wasn't the most expensive thing in the store, and she was far from poor, that was still a little rich for Amy's blood.

Lita noticed her staring at the piece and pulled her credit card from her purse. "I'll take that necklace."

"No, you don't have to…"

"But I want to." Lita moved behind her and hung the necklace across her neck. "It suits you." She said with a smile.

Amy smiled as well and reached up to touch the symbol.

 _Mercury._

After letting Serena take in her fill of the sights (and sales) the gang headed toward the parking lot. As they did so, however, they passed by several movie posters advertising what was playing in the mall's cinema.

"Ooooh, June Bug is out! I really wanted to go see that." Mina paused to observe one of the posters.

"Is that that romantic comedy about that landscaper who works at that botanical garden and the entomologist?" Serena smiled broadly, "I saw the trailer for that too, it looked hilarious. We should totally go see it."

"I don't know, I've kinda had my fill of sightseeing." Amy admitted. The truth be told she was almost one hundred percent certain that if she did go then Lita would insist on paying for her ticket. She didn't want this whole thing to end up like a date. It was already beginning to feel like one.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it." Lita chimed in.

 _Damn it!_

Raye made a disgusted face. "Yuck, no thank you, I'm not very into romantic comedies."

Mina offered up a compromise. "Well, if you two like you can take Honda back to the house. We'll stay behind, catch the next showing, and take the Infiniti home."

"Alright." Raye nodded, and started off toward the parking lot.

Amy glanced over at Lita. Try as she might, the young doctor could not read the expression on the brunette's face.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and I…"

"No, it's alright. If you want to go back to the house, I totally understand." Said Lita quickly, but Amy sensed some hollowness to her assurances.

She glanced back and forth between Raye and Lita. Ultimately, however, her concerns won out. Was it not crueler to continue to entertain Lita's hopes that something might be growing between them? Amy was not seeking a relationship, but here was Lita initiating sex and buying her jewelry. Had her love for Amy really survived all of those years? Yes, it had. She could see it in Lita's eyes; those olive green eyes that begged her to stay. But she couldn't. Eventually she had to go back to the real world.

 _Better to prepare her for that now._

"Well…I'll see you back at the house then." Amy said at last, turning to go.

"Yeah." She heard Lita call after her. The disappointment in her voice was clear.

 _I'm sorry, Lita. I'm sorry._

The guilt stayed with her across the sea of asphalt to the car, and sat beside her the whole ride back to the house. Raye stayed mostly silent as she drove them back to Mina's residence, except for one point, probably about half way there.

"She's always really liked you, you know?" she told Amy. There was no need to specify who she was talking about.

"I know."

 _Trust me, I know._

That was all, it seemed, that Raye had to say on the subject, and they rode the rest of the way in silence. They pulled into the driveway just as the sky was turning orange while the sun sank lower and lower, like a bob on a fishing rod, toward the horizon. Amy didn't realize how long they had been at the mall. As she retrieved her shopping bags from the backseat, a brief glimpse of her new bathing suit suddenly made Amy crave a swim.

 _I could use some time in the pool; relax for a bit, just unwind._

The pair headed inside the house and Raye went for the couch, plopped down, and switched on the TV.

"You wanna watch anything?" She asked politely.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go for a swim actually."

"Go for it."

Amy headed down the hall into the refurbished garage that was serving as her temporary living space. She was greeted by a blinking light that came from her phone, indicating either missed calls or messages. She had completely forgotten to take it with her today. She switched on the screen.

"Three missed calls, once voice message, twelve texts."

Boy, it was amazing how much communique one could miss in just one day. No doubt it was all from the hospital. Amy hesitated over opening any of them. Did she really want to know? What if they were calling her back early? The though repulsed Amy. She was certainly not missing the stress or demands. It felt so nice to lay in bed in the mornings, no worries, no cares (well, minus the whole situation with Lita of course).

 _Screw it_. She decided. _I'll just tell them that I forgot my charger and my phone died._

Amy set the phone back down and went to change into her new suit. As she was stripping, her fingers lingered on the necklace. After rolling the carved symbol between her fingers for a minute, that too was removed and laid gingerly on top of the pile of discarded clothing. She then slipped into the single piece. It was a little snug, but she imagined that was because it was new. It needed to be stretched out to her size a little. After retrieving a towel from the linin closet, Amy stepped out into the backyard and switched on the pool lights. The water ignited, looking even more crisp and inviting in the sun's dying light. Amy stepped down in to the water via a set of stairs on the far end of the pool, shuddering as she did so. The water was pleasantly warm, like stepping into a bath. Inch by inch she submerged her body until the water was up to her shoulders. She swam a couple of laps from one end of the pool to the other, enjoying the pleasant sensations of the water flowing over her. She loved swimming, and did it every chance she got back home. It was her catharsis, her way of dealing with the stress. She certainly needed it now. Amy stopped swimming and leaned up against the side of the pool. Try as she might, she could not ignore the problem that was brewing.

 _What am I going to do about Lita?_

She cared for Lita, she really did. Even after all of those years of disconnect, she still cared. The bonds formed between them over the years, and even those created during those tender moments of intimacy between them in high school, were as strong as ever. Amy thought back to their encounter in the kitchen the previous morning. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed it. Lita knew her inside and out. She knew just were to touch her, just were to please her. The train of thought, however, also brought her back to the memory she had recalled that morning…of her and Raye.

Amy leaned her head against the concrete siding and closed her eyes. What had it been like? Similar to Lita? Different? She couldn't remember. The memory, while definitely there, was hazy at best. No doubt the alcohol was to thank for that. Well, that and the passage of time. If fact, if she was completely honest with herself, her memories off all of them had begun to fade until recently, when the sharpness of their faces had been restored by her brain by having access to the models once more. What had Raye looked like back then. Was she as beautiful now as Amy had found her in the bathroom all those years ago?

"Enjoying yourself?"

A very surprised Amy jumped and spun around. Raye was standing with her hands on her hips, grinning down at her.

"I…I…I…" Amy sputtered. She was completely taken aback by how Raye was dressed.

The raven haired beauty was wearing her own bathing suit, a red bikini bottom and matching top that revealed a rather _generous_ amount of skin. To top it all off, she was wearing her new crimson high heels.

"What do you think?" she asked, doing a little turn.

"You…you look like you're ready to walk down the stage during the swimsuit part of the Miss Universe pageant." Amy replied, still quite awestruck by the scene.

Raye laughed and kicked off the high heels before hopping over the side into the lukewarm water, sending a giant splash, and several subsequent waves splashing over Amy. The bluenette laughed, choking a bit on some water that got in her mouth as a result. Raye resurfaced and grinned.

"Wow, this feels great. No wonder you looked so relaxed."

Amy smiled as well. "Yeah, I love swimming in the evening. Especially when the water is the right temperature. It's such a great stress reliever."

"Is that your medical opinion?"

"Yep, if you like I'll write you a prescription for a pool. You can get it installed at your own house for your convenience."

"Ha, that'd be pretty awesome actually. I feel like I'm going to be completely spoiled after I leave here to go back to the shrine."

"Is this your first time coming here?"

"Yeah, Mina and I haven't really spoken much since college. You know how it is. Life's just gotten so busy, there's not much time to catch up with old friends."

"I totally understand." Amy sighed, her cup of woes filling again as she thought about all of the demands that were awaiting her return to the hospital. She shook her head to clear away the dark clouds, however, and grinned at Raye.

"But you and Mina seem to be…'reconnecting' just fine." She teased.

Raye gave her a sly look. "About as fine as you and Lita."

Amy blushed. Raye grinned.

"We've all seen the way you look at each other, and besides…I saw you two in the kitchen."

The heat in Amy's cheeks rose even higher at this revelation. "Really?"

"Yep, once I realized that Mina and I had left our clothes out there, I went to get them. It looked to me like you were giving Lita the ride of her life."

Amy covered her face in embarrassment.

 _It was her, that was the door we heard._

"So it looks like we weren't the only ones to make use of the kitchen." Raye noted with a chuckle.

"You have no idea how embarrassing this is." Amy muttered, her voice muffled by her hands that still shielded her beat red cheeks.

"Hey, me and Mina's little 'session' was your fault. We were getting all into it on the couch when you arrived. Why do you think it took Mina so long getting to the door? She had to get her shirt and bra back on. Then, after you went to bed, Mina said she was tired to and decided to pass out. I didn't get a chance to get any until that morning."

"Well, I guess that makes us even then." Said Amy, removing her hands from her face.

"Ha, not quite. You still got to see our little show in the kitchen."

"Yeah, and you got to see me and Lita."

"That doesn't make up for vagina blocking me Sunday night."

"Alright, so what does that mean?"

"It means I get a free question, and you gotta answer honestly."

Amy shifted nervously. "Um…Ok?"

"What were you thinking about at lunch?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier, at lunch, your face was as red as it is now. Who or what were you thinking about? Was it Lita?"

"No!" The answer had flown from Amy's lips before she'd really even gotten a chance to contemplate the wisdom behind giving it.

"Ok, then what?" Raye inquired curiously.

"It…I…was…" The doctor struggled to give an answer. This was certainly not something she had expected to have to explain.

"C'mon, be honest."

Amy sighed.

"I was…remembering…that one night in the club…back in college… when you…when we…" By this point Amy imagined she was a red as Raye's high heels.

"That time I ate you out?" Raye's eyebrows rose.

 _Oh God, she remembers._

"Y…yeah."

Raye laughed loudly. "What? Why? Where did that come from?"

"You and Mina started singing that song. It was playing in the bathroom that night and…I don't know…it just kinda triggered the memory I guess." Amy explained, beyond embarrassed at this point.

Raye laughed some more, and then grinned mischievously. "Theeeere she goes…" she began signing, "…There she goooes agaaaain."

"Raye, stop."

The raven head did not stop, however. In fact, she continued to sing while swimming toward Amy. The bluenette backed away until she bumped into the side of the pool. Raye swam right up to her and pinned her in by placing her hands on the wall on either side of the Amy.

"Raye, what are you?"

Those dark brown eyes had taken on a much more _seductive_ look.

"This bringing back any memories too?" She asked huskily.

"Raye, please, don't…"

"Don't what?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you on a nostalgia trip that could be pretty awesome for the both of us."

"What about Mina?" Amy tried using the same old argument she had tried in that bathroom what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"She knows just as well as I do that this is just a summer fling. We aren't looking to get back together, and somehow I doubt you and Lita are either." Raye murmured as she leaned in and gingerly kissed the side of Amy's neck. The latter gasped in response to the stimuli.

"What, really? Right here? Isn't this a little…public." True there was a fence, but it would not be enough to deter even a moderately determined peeping tom.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last time. I think you find it kind of sexy." By now Raye's hands had begun to wonder over the thin, blue material that separated Amy's breasts from the outside world. She pinched one of the increasingly hardening nipples through the spandex. Amy gasped in response.

Raye grinned into the side of her lover's neck. "So…whadya say? For old time's sake?"

"Fine." The world drifted out on a soft breath that escaped Amy's lips, but the raven haired maiden heard it, and it was all she needed.

Amy squeaked in surprise as Raye lifted her up and pressed her against the, surprisingly, cold concrete behind her. Both of Amy's legs were dangling over Raye's shoulders, and her faces was only inches from the bluenette's sacred center. Each warm breath she exhaled onto that spot caused Amy to shudder. With her prey pinned securely between the wall and her own powerful body, Raye used one arm to reach down and pull aside the only barrier between her and her target. She took a moment to admire the view and then, with a ravenousness that befitted her, she dove in for the kill. Amy moaned and arched her back in pleasure as Raye's magical lips and tongue went to work on her for the second time in the pair's entire time of knowing one another. The feeling was incredible. Every gentle brush and lap from that tongue sent fresh waves of euphoria screaming up Amy's spinal cord and to her brain. She let out a loud gasp as she felt Raye's tongue fill her. By now it was only by virtue of Raye's strong shoulder that she had not slid into the pool to drown in ecstasy. Still, seeking even more stimulation, Amy reached up and pulled the straps down from her shoulders before pulling her suit down just far enough to expose her, by now, rock hard nipples to the warm night air. Raye noticed this and got the message. She reached up with her free hand and began to massage the left mound while Amy used one of her own free hands to massage and pinch the other. It was not long, under all of this stimulation, that she felt her climax approaching.

"Raye, I'm gonna cum!" she gasped. The raven head sped up, now thrusting her tongue in and out of Amy.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Amy screamed her release, for the moment oblivious to the world around her. Raye continued her motions, allowing her lover to ride out the high for as long as she could. Then, she withdrew and gave a small laugh.

"Jeez Amy, you're gonna let the whole neighborhood know what we're up to if you keep screaming like that."

"Sorry, I just… that was…wow, that was amazing."

"Better than Lita?"

A frown fell across Amy's face.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't go there."

"Yeah."

Raye gingerly let Amy back down until her feet were touching the smooth bottom of the pool once more.

"Well that was…and experience." Amy muttered as she moved away from the wall and pulled her swimsuit back over her breasts.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart? You're not done."

Amy turned and saw that Raye had stripped away her bikini bottom and was sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs open wide. She smiled, batting her eyelashes a little. "This is give and take."

Amy smiled as well and slid toward her waiting lover. She kissed Raye's knee, and then slowly began making her way between those exquisitely carved thighs, leaving little kisses along the way until, at long last, she reached Raye's womanhood. Raye gasped with pleasure. Amy's mind recited that single definition she had read in a book somewhere along the course of her medical studies.

 _Cunnilingus: using one's mouth, nose, or tongue to stimulate a woman's genitals._

 _Yes indeed…_


	3. Part 3

Part 3: Mina

The next day, Wednesday, Lita did not speak to Amy. All through breakfast she stared blindly past her when she set her plate down in front of her, when she herself sat down to eat, and as she chewed in a total silence that was broken only to politely answer questions from Mina and Serena.

"It's going to be another beautiful day today, what do you say we all go to the beach?" Mina suggested.

"Sure." Was Lita's unenthusiastic answer.

"Lita, are you ok?" Serena, seemingly sensing Lita's much changed attitude from yesterday, asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Another bland answer.

The two of them must have decided not to press the issue, as neither said another word to the chef while the group ate in a surprisingly uncomfortable silence. Amy tried to keep her eyes on her plate.

 _The eggs are under-cooked, and my bacon is burnt. Did she do that on purpose?_

Every now and again she would half-glance up at Lita. She was staring at her plate as well, and was picking at her food.

Serena, probably in a bid to banish the awkward air at the table that morning, broke the ice with a question. "So…what time do we wanna go?"

"I guess we can head down around 2ish. It'll be warmest around then." Mina answered with what seemed like relief.

"Don't forget to wear your new sandals. I'd hate to see them not get used after the price you paid for them." Raye teased Serena with a laugh.

"Hey, they were twenty-percent off, and they look gorgeous!" The blonde retorted with a pout.

"Well, you'll certainly have to show them off when you get to the beach then. We'll make a celebrity out of you yet, Serena." Mina observed with a chuckle of her own.

The three women started talking, joking, and laughing. Just like old friends should do, but Amy and Lita both stayed silent, unwilling to make eye contact. At one point, Amy glanced over at Mina, and noticed that she was giving her a puzzled look.

 _She knows somethings wrong…oh, God…did Raye tell her about Lita and I having sex? Did she tell her what happened last night?_

A menagerie of images flew through Amy's mind. The warm water of the pool, Raye's husky voice: "For old time's sake?", the feeling of the raven head's tongue on her, her tongue on Raye…

"Amy?!" a loud voice brought her crashing back to reality, and she shook her head.

"Huh?"

The hail had come from Mina. "Do you want to take my Honda, that way we have three vehicles this time?"

Amy was puzzled. Why would they need three vehicles? They had been fine yesterday with just two. The look that Mina was giving her, however, convinced Amy not to argue so she nodded.

"Ok."

The rest of breakfast went by pretty much the same. Raye, Mina, and Serena did all of the talking and eating, while Amy and Lita stared at their plates in silence and picked away, barely eating anything (Amy mostly because the food on her plate was almost inedible). After the three chatty women were finished, Amy tossed out her own plate and retreated to her room. There she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling fan as it too seemed to stare down at her in indignant judgement. She felt almost as stressed as she would have been at work. Why was Lita so angry with her? Was it because she didn't go see the movie? That seemed rather childish, and not Lita's style. Had she found out about her and Raye? But how? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was quite possible that Raye herself might have told her. After all, she was always pretty comfortable talking about sex, unlike Amy who her friends jokingly called a 'prude.'

 _There was nothing prude about what you did to Raye last night._ The voice in her head disparaged her.

 _But we aren't in a relationship. Lita knows that. This was just a summer fling, an extended one-night stand! It's not like I cheated on her last night! We're not dating!_

" _She's always really liked you, you know?"_ Raye's words to her in the car echoed through Amy's mind.

 _It's not just an "extended one-night stand" to her._ It was the most intense mental debate Amy had ever had, and the voice (was it her guilt? Her conscience?) was winning.

 _No, it isn't is it? Jesus, she really loves me. She thinks this is her chance to get me back. To finally convince me to love her._

But Amy knew how it would end. The life of a doctor was demanding. The life of a celebrity chef was demanding. They would exist as one, but on opposite ends of the country, on opposite ends of the world essentially. Amy had tried to have relationships, but they all ended the same: with angry words and suitcases full of clothes being tossed out of a window. A good doctor had to devote themselves to their patients. There was no room for lovers. In the end, it would come undone, just like everything else…

A knock on the door caused Amy to jump a little, and her eyes flew open.

 _Did I fall asleep?_

"Yes" she squeaked.

The door opened and Mina stuck her head inside.

"Hey, are you about ready to go?" she asked.

"Is it two already?"

"Yep."

"Shit, yeah, just…give me a minute."

Mina nodded and closed the door. Amy hopped out of bed and began to change into her bathing suit.

 _Was it all a dream?_ She wondered as she dressed.

No, as soon as she slipped on that tight spandex suit, the sensory memories of her and Raye's 'session' in the pool returned. It had all been real…too real.

The weather was terrific, just as Mina had said it would be. The sun beamed down upon it's domain, unobstructed by even a single cloud, adrift in the sea of blue sky. The sound of surf hitting hand, seagulls crying, and children laughing reached Amy's ears as she exited the car. Mina and Raye had ridden together while Lita rode with Serena. Amy had ridden alone. The group made its way down to the beach and, after setting up their blankets and beach umbrellas, Serena made straight for the water. Mina followed soon after, leaving Lita, Amy, and Raye alone. The air was so thick with tension, you could cut it with a knife and the world would have rebounded. Amy sat under one of the umbrellas, while Lita sat opposite from her, still refusing to make eye contact.

"So…either of you two gonna go swimming?" Raye inquired.

"I…" Amy began, but Lita cut her off.

"I'm going for a walk." The brunette announced before swiftly getting to her feet and marching off down the beach.

Amy watched her go, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. How long could this go on? Surely not till the end of the vacation. It would kill the bluenette to have to leave with such bad blood between them.

 _You have to talk to her._

"You look great in that swimsuit." Raye's compliment drew Amy's attention away from Lita's retreating back.

Amy grinned. "Please, I'm probably the most conservatively dressed of our whole crew." She noted modestly.

"Well, it was certainly hot enough for me yesterday." Raye replied with a wink.

Amy blushed. "Raye…"

"I know, I know…it was a one-time thing. Don't worry, we're on the same page."

Amy sighed.

 _I wish it was that easy for some other people._

Raye saw the worried look on her face. She stood up and stretched a little. "C'mon, let's go swimming. It's not good for you to be sitting here all alone with just your thoughts."

Amy's first inclination was to resist, but she decided that Raye was probably right. Swimming would provide a helpful distraction. The raven head smiled broadly as Amy got to her feet.

"C'mon, I'll race you." And with that, she started pounding across the sand and toward the waiting, white capped water.

"Hey, no fair!" Amy shouted as she started running, "You got a head start."

Raye just laughed. "Is that going to be your excuse when I win?"

"Oh my God!"

They were both laughing then. Raye reached the water first of course and, after running a little way in, dove headfirst into the waves. She resurfaced after a minute, her hair slicked back by the water. Amy followed, though she did not dive in, but instead chose to slowly inch her way. She was in it up to about her waist when Raye swam over and sent a wall of water careening across her face.

"C'mon, what's the matter? Kitty cat don't like getting wet?"

"Raye…stop…Raye…" Amy couldn't help but laugh as she began throwing splashes back at her aggressive friend.

"Is this a private war, or can anyone join?" Mina's question announced her entry into the battle as she began splashing Amy as well.

They all laughed, splashed, and swam. It felt terrific. Amy lay on her back at one point and floated aimlessly through the, surprisingly, cool ocean. It felt so nice to just drift. No worries, no cares, no hospital, no Lita…just Amy and the water surrounding her, like a mother swaddling her infant in a blanket. She closed her eyes and just drifted, and drifted, and drifted…

 _How free the ocean must feel. It flows where it wants, it takes the shape of whatever it wants, and it bends rock with its own iron will._ Sometimes Amy wished she was as free as the ocean.

A hand grabbed one of her feet and tickled it. Amy giggled and squirmed before opening her eyes. Mina was floating next to her.

"There's the Amy I know." The blonde said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Am I not how you remember me?" Amy asked with a grin.

"People change, that's to be expected." Mina replied, "But…to be honest…I don't remember you being so broody."

"Broody?"

"Yeah, what's up? You've hardly said more than a handful of words today. What's wrong? Does it have something to do with Lita? You two have been acting strange around each other lately."

Mina had always had a talent for talking about sensitive subjects. Others used to say that she had a "therapist's tone," and she spoke with such care and understanding that, in high school, people she didn't even know her that well would come to her to talk about their problems. More often than not, it was for relationship troubles. She hadn't been given the moniker "Venus" for nothing. As Mina looked at her expectantly, Amy decided to unburden herself.

 _Who better to seek advice from on matters of the heart than the goddess of love?"_

"Things are…awkward…between me and Lita, because…because…"

"Because you two slept together." Mina finished for her.

Amy's cheeks turned crimson. "Did Raye tell you?"

"She told me she saw you two in the kitchen, yes, but I would have been able to figure it out anyway. When people share intimacy, it leaves a certain air between them. I know that you and Raye had sex. She didn't even have to tell me; I just knew the second you two sat down at the dinner table last night."

At these words, the crimson spread to the rest of Amy's face, and she covered her eyes, unwilling to meet Mina's.

"Sorry…I…sorry…"

Mina put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'm not angry. That's how Raye is. She's let's her passion rule her actions. On the positive side, you have to admit, it makes her a goddess in bed."

Amy actually laughed. "Yeah…I guess."

The reassuring look on Mina's face suddenly turned serious. "But Lita may not see it that way."

"Does she know?"

Venus shrugged. "I haven't told her anything, but I can't speak for Raye. Although, to her credit, she's been uncharacteristically subtle about the two of you. I was able to pick up on it just because I've always had a talent for sensing that sort of stuff."

"Then why is she so angry?"

"Maybe she's just upset because she loves you, and you aren't allowing yourself to love her back."

"Mina, I can't, I…." Amy struggled to put her argument into words. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You…you love your career right? You love your music, your fans, all of that…"

"When they aren't trying to steamroll me for an autograph, sure. My art is everything to me."

"Well, that's how it is at the hospital. A great doctor focuses all of their passion onto their patients. There's just no room for anyone else, believe me, I've tried."

Mina stayed silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. For a good minute they drifted in the waves while Mina pondered. Finally, Amy could take it no longer.

"A penny for your thoughts." She pressed the blonde haired love expert.

"I think this is a conversation you need to have with Lita. Get you both on the same page, or at least the same chapter."

Amy sighed deeply. "Alright." She agreed quietly.

 _I sure hope you're right._

"Thanks for listening, Mina."

"No problem, you've helped me through some tough times too, remember."

Amy did.

* * *

 _It was their second year in college. After one agonizing year in the college dorms, Amy had managed to locate an apartment for herself only a few blocks from campus. One night, as she sat up late working on a paper, she received a phone call._

" _Amy, it's Mina. Can I come stay the night there?"_

" _Of course."_

 _It was not the first time. Mina and Raye's relationship had always been a rollercoaster ride. Sometimes they were up, sometimes they were down, and the puffy red eyes and tear streaked cheeks of her friend were enough to tell Amy which they were at the moment. Mina sat down and went on a long, tear-filled diatribe against Raye. Amy listened dutifully and rubbed the blonde's back. After she was done, they went to bed. Mina's one-night stay turned into a week as the fights and screaming over the phone dragged on. Amy did her best to be a good hostess, making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the two of them, watching movies with Mina that made her laugh (she had the most beautiful smile), and providing a shoulder to lean on when the tears fell from those impeccable blue eyes._

 _One week became two weeks; two weeks became a month; one month became two. Others might have considered Mina as overstaying her welcome, but Amy found that she was glad for the company. It got lonely sometimes, being all alone in that apartment. Sure, she hung out with her friends, but it had been some time since she had found someone to share her life with. She and Mina would spend hours talking, and Mina always provided sage advice whenever Amy needed it (she was very wise for her age). By about the third month, Amy found that she looked forward to eating breakfast with her new roommate, and watching movies and laughing together in the evening.  
_

 _Then, the day came._

 _Raye arrived suddenly at the apartment door. She and Mina retreated to the bedroom, and Amy sat out in the living room and listened to the shouting and arguing. They went on like that for about an hour, and then things got quiet. Finally, the pair emerged, and Mina saw her girlfriend off with a kiss._

" _I take it you two have patched things up?" Amy inquired._

" _Yeah, I think so." Said Mina with a smile, "We're going to get a place together."_

" _Great." Amy made no effort to hide the disappointment in her voice._

 _Mina cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong."_

" _Nothing, I'm happy for you…" and without another word she retreated to her bedroom. For a while she just lay there, silently weeping. Soon the loneliness would return, the isolation._

 _Amy decided to assuage the despondency the best way she knew how. She reached into her nightstand drawer and withdrew a vibrator, stripped down to her birthday suit, and proceeded to make love to herself while doing her best to mute her moans. She didn't get very far into her 'onesome' however, before a knock on her bedroom door caused her to hastily withdraw the object and hide it under her pillow._

" _Yes?"_

" _Amy, may I come in?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Mina entered and climbed into the bed beside Amy. This was nothing new, they had shared the bed before over the past months, and the medical student was not even embarrassed by the fact that she was naked. They had long been comfortable enough with each other to walk around the house in various stages of undress. For a while Mina just lay beside her, not saying anything. She gently reached one arm around and pulled Amy closer to her. They lay there, spooning, while Mina gently stroked her hair. Amy struggled to process the emotions she was feeling. She felt so comfortable in those arms, so…loved._

" _Are you lonely, Amy?"_

 _The question provoked something within her. Amy burst into tears and began sobbing like a child. Mina hugged her tightly and continued to stroke her hair._

" _Shhhhh, shhhh, it's alright. I'm here."_

 _Amy wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. It didn't really matter. She wanted to spend the rest of her life in Mina's caring, loving arms. She was the goddess of love, and showed it. As her tear ducts ran dry and the sobs began to subside, Amy turned her face toward Mina's. She stared into those eyes…those eyes…so filled with care. She leaned up and captured those soft, luscious lips in a kiss. She could not stop herself. Some part of her mind screamed at her that it was wrong, that Raye and Mina were back together, that this would only complicate their friendship. Despite all of these rational thoughts, however, her lips continued to dance over Mina's, and the blonde did nothing to stop them. In fact, after what seemed like some initial surprise had subsided, she returned the kiss passionately. Mina's hand ran up Amy arm, which was still gripping the vibrator that was hidden under her pillow. Venus found the tool and pulled it out, staring at it intently._

" _Let me help you." She whispered._

 _And help her she did. Mina used the vibrator on Amy, and Amy used it on Mina, and when the batteries ran out, they used their hands and tongues. It was one of the most passionate nights of Amy's life. When the sun rose, they had one last breakfast together, and discussed their night together. Amy, for her part, just wanted to know where they stood._

" _You are one of my closest friends Amy, and I love you. But I love Raye in a different way than I love you, and I want to be with her. You will always have a place in my heart, though. Remember that."_

 _Amy did._

* * *

Despite Mina's prodding, Amy could not bring herself to talk to Lita. Even after she came back from her walk and sat under one of the umbrellas, watching the other girls swimming, Amy couldn't find the courage to approach her. It was the uncertainty of it that made her the most nervous. What did Lita know? If she didn't know about…certain things…should Amy tell her? The more she wondered, the more anxious she got, and the less inclined she was to try. Mina kept giving her glances and gesturing toward the lone brunette.

 _Now's your chance, talk to her._ Amy could hear Mina's voice in her head, as though the blonde was psychic.

Try as she might, however, no progress was made. Finally, Mina approached Serena and Amy as they were floating around in the shallows just off the beach.

"Raye is starting to feel a sunburn coming on, so I'm going to take her back to the house." She announced.

"I have sunblock if she wants some." Serena offered.

"No, I think we're just gonna go home. I'm sure you three will figure out the _car arrangements._ " As Mina spoke these last words, she stared pointedly at Amy and placed a great deal of emphasis on them.

She understood fully. "Ok."

Mina headed off, hand in hand with Raye, toward the parking lot. Serena watched them go with a particularly puzzled look. "What was that about?"

Amy just frowned and shook her head. Frankly, she didn't really feel like talking about it. The latter's face formed into a frown of its own.

"You know you didn't used to be like this." She observed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know so…depressed."

Amy burst out laughing. "You think I'm depressed?"

"You've been real quiet since we got here with this look on your face like the worlds about to end and you're the only one that can stop it. You used to be more laid back and…I don't know…less stressed."

Amy sighed and nodded. "You're right there. Things have definitely gotten a lot more stressful since I graduated college."

"Why?"

"Just a lot more demands on my time. Being a doctor isn't easy. It's a very stressful profession."

"Life is as stressful as we make it."

"Ha, that was always your motto, wasn't it Serena?"

"And it's a good one too. You can't let it all get to you Ams, it'll drive you nuts. You gotta stop and enjoy the little things in life."

Amy stared out at the boundless horizon. "There are no small things in the world anymore." She muttered.

"No, there are. You're just looking at them so closely that they seem big."

Was that the problem? Had Amy just gotten into the habit of scrutinizing things too closely? Maybe this whole thing with Lita was not as bad as it seemed. Maybe she didn't even know about Raye. Maybe she was just angry because Amy wasn't willing to give her what she wanted most: the bluenette's heart. Perhaps she had been blowing this all out of proportion.

"Thanks Serena." She said before swimming off toward the beach.

"Wait, for what!?" the blonde called after her, now very confused.

Amy didn't bother to answer. She was too focused on the task at hand. There could be no more avoiding it. She marched up the sand to the blanket where Lita was sitting and stopped, staring down at the brunette who still refused to look up at her.

"I'm going back to the house. You wanna come with me?"

"No thank you, I'll ride with Serena." Lita replied politely enough, but with a clear icy undertone.

"Lita, please, this will give us a chance to talk about things." Said Amy, almost pleadingly.

"I said, _no_!" Lita's voice took on a biting anger as she finally looked up at Amy. Those green eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

Amy might have argued, but the second her own blue irises made contact with Lita's, she felt her courage drain away like water in a leaky barrel.

"Ok…ok…" she held up her hands defensively and backed away.

 _Brilliant…just brilliant. You handled that quite well._ Amy chastised herself as she headed for the car.

After drying herself off as best she could, the doctor hopped in and started the journey back to the home away from home. All along the way she could not shake her sense of failure.

 _That was your best chance right there, and you blew it. Mina went through all of that trouble to set it up. It's probably the reason why she told you to take the car in the first place._

Amy sighed and switched on the radio.

 _Maybe a little music will take my mind off of things._

It was not music that greeted her, however, but a loud fanfare followed by the announcement: _"And now for the afternoon news: An update on the earthquake that occurred yesterday in the north; authorities are saying that this is the worst quake in decades, with hundreds of thousands of dollars in property damage while the dead and injured lists continue to climb. Local hospitals are swamped nearly to the breaking point as more and more survivors are recovered daily. More on this story as it develops. In other news…"_

Amy, a horrified look on her face, switched the radio off, unwilling (or unable) to hear more. As she did so, images of mangled bodies buried under rubble filled her head. This was accompanied by a sickening realization.

 _The quake happened yesterday? My God, I had all of those texts and voice messages. The hospital has been trying to get in touch with me, and I just ignored it._

The feelings of guilt and failure within her grew tenfold. She had failed now, not only as a friend and lover, but as a doctor. How many patients had died because she had not been there to help them? How many would perish just in this next hour alone? She had been too busy afloat in a bubble of nostalgia, thinking about her carefree teenage years, and worrying about relationships that had long been over. The reality was that she had responsibilities now, she couldn't just ignore them. By the time she pulled into the driveway of the house, Amy was resolved to call the airport and buy a ticket on the next available flight home.

 _But first I need a shower._ Amy thought as she ran a hand through her hair, which was gritty with sea salt from the rapidly evaporating water. She opened the door to the house.

"Oh Mina!" the cry slammed into Amy's ears before she even had one foot through the doorway.

Amy glanced through the archway that led into the living room. Raye was lying on her back on the couch with Mina positioned between her spread legs, thrusting roughly. Amy took note of the black straps that ran around the blonde's thighs.

 _She's wearing a strap on, isn't she? Jeez…_

Neither of them appeared to have heard her come in, because Raye was still moaning while Mina went right on thrusting, and even leaned down to capture one of Raye's nipples in her mouth. Amy slammed the front door behind her. That did it. Both women looked over at the doorway.

"Amy! You're back!" Mina exclaimed, pushing herself off of Raye.

"No, please, don't stop on my account." Said Amy, her voice dripping with annoyance.

 _God, this is the second time I've walked in on them doing this shit, haven't they ever heard of a bedroom?_ She was in no mood for it this time.

"What about Lita?" Mina inquired as she picked up one of the blankets lying nearby to cover herself. Raye did the same.

"She chose to stay at the beach." Amy replied bluntly as she walked past the couple and toward the back door, "Don't bother yourselves, I'll go take my shower outside."

She made her way around the side of the house to the outdoor shower and stripped off all but her bathing suit before turning the valves. A steady, pleasantly strong but not to powerful, stream of water jetted from the head. Amy felt the water and adjusted the hot and cold nobs as necessary until it was just right. She sighed deeply as she stepped into the stream, the water cascading down her head and over her body. For just one moment she could forget everything, the hospital, Lita, Mina and Raye's activities (which she hoped they would have the decency to move to a more private setting by the time Amy came back inside), and just enjoy the feeling of the water caressing her skin.

" _Enjoy the small things in life_. _"_ Serena's motto flashed across her mind.

 _But don't forget the responsibilities either._ The voice was back, and it brought with it the images of the injured earthquake victims. She frowned and opened her eyes.

"Mina!?" Amy nearly jumped a foot in the air when she opened her eyes to find her friend standing before her.

"Amy, are you alright?" Mina asked with concern.

"Yeah, you just really scared me." Amy glanced down and saw that, not only was Mina completely naked, she was still wearing the strap-on. It was a strange, purple colored object, shaped sort of like a cucumber, with a blunt rounded tip and a bit of a curve upward. The bluenette blushed. "Why are you…what are you…" she stuttered.

Rather than answer, Mina stepped into the shower stall and grabbed Amy's bottle of shampoo.

"Turn around." She ordered.

Despite having an odd feeling about where this might be headed, Amy did as she was told. Mina gathered a generous helping of the shampoo and lathered it up before rubbing it gently, almost sensuously, across Amy's back. Amy sighed and leaned her head back, her eyes closed. It felt amazing. Mina's hands caressed Amy's bare back as they not only washed it, but massaged it. She was better than any masseuse that Amy had ever been to. Eventually, those hands made their way northward.

"I need to get your shoulders." Mina whispered before tugging the straps of Amy's bathing suit down over them.

Amy felt the semblance of a protest form in the back of her mind as Mina not only pulled down the straps, but the entire upper half of the swim suit, exposing her breasts to water. It died on her lips, however, as a long moan took its place when those silky soft hands began rubbing her shoulders. They lingered there for a while before moving back down her, now exposed, back and to where the suit had gathered, an inch or so above her butt. Amy sighed the whole way. Then, they played across her sides, tickling her ribcage as though it were a marimba, and Mina was a musician of the highest caliber. In a way, she was. She was playing Amy like a flute. By now the tingling sensations had begun to run more southward, and a dampness that was not just due to the water was beginning to form between the bluenette's legs.

 _God, she's turning me on…_

Amy gasped. Without her even noticing, one of Mina's hands had snaked upward and was now gently cupping one of her breasts, giving the increasingly hardened bud at the tip a squeeze. Amy's back arched, and she moaned as she pressed back into Mina, whose own stiff nipples were pressed against her back.

"Amy, look at me."

The doctor turned her head to stare into those blue orbs. So many emotions were playing through them: sympathy and care, but also lust and…love.

"Amy…" Mina whispered in a voice so soft, it seemed to be made of the essence of clouds, "…please, let me make love to you."

The words whispered into her ear shot straight down to Amy's nether regions, and before she'd even fully mentally processed the request, she nodded. Mina smiled.

"How do you want it? Like this?" She gently pushed Amy forward a little. The latter gasped once more when she felt the long, hard shaft of the strap on rub against the petals of her precious flower through the swimsuit.

"Or this?"

Mina pulled her back up and turned her around so that she was facing her, and lifted one leg up into the air a little before bringing her hips forward. Another gasp, and even a small moan, left Amy as she felt the tip of the toy press at her entrance through the spandex. By now her mind was utterly spinning. She didn't care how or where Mina did so, as long as she tookher. The goddess of love did not move, however. She seemed to be awaiting an answer.

Unable to make up her mind, Amy huffed, "B…both…"

Mina grinned. "Very well."

Those magic hands gripped the sides of the crumpled up suit and, with some assistance from its wearer, pulled it the rest of the way down those slender legs, where it was left discarded to drown in the water. Both women were now completely naked before the world and each other. Mina stepped back and gazed over Amy, like a tourist taking in the view of a gorgeous sunset over a tropical beach. Then, she moved forward and gently kissed her lover on the lips. Amy returned it enthusiastically. Mina's hands returned to her breasts, but rather than play with them, they gently pushed her until her back hit the wall of the shower. One hand went to the right thigh and, after caressing it lovingly, lifted it up. The other slid between them, down and out of Amy's sight. She knew where it was heading, though. Mina bent down a little while it guided it's charge straight and true.

"Ah!" Amy cried out as she felt the tip of the purple toy penetrate her.

Mina paused to allow her to adjust to the feeling. After a minute or so, she pressed onward until almost every bit of the purple rubber was sheathed within her friend. Then, she withdrew, slowly, before firmly, but gently, thrusting back in. Before long, the two found a pace they were comfortable with, and Amy's moans grew in length and volume. It felt amazing. She had shared her bed with both men and women, and while both had their pros and their cons, nothing satisfied the bluenette more than when she felt truly full. Every now and again, Mina would press a loving kiss to Amy's lips, which she returned gratefully. Sometimes, those lips would make their way to her neck, or to her breasts and nipples. Each sensation added to her growing ecstasy. Her orgasm came quickly.

"Mina…yes…yes…OH GOD!" Amy shrieked as she came, her walls clamping down on the object that was the source of her pleasure.

Mina slowed her thrusts down, allowing her lover to ride out the waves of pleasure. She paused then, and stared into Amy's eyes. For a moment they said nothing. They just panted and stared at one another. Finally, Amy gave a small laugh and turned away.

"What?" inquired Mina with a smile of her own.

"Nothing, it's just…you really are the goddess of love." Amy replied with another laugh.

Mina's eyes glazed over with lust once more. "We aren't done yet." She whispered, before swiftly spinning Amy around, bending her over a little, and thrusting the dildo into her awaiting folds once more.

Amy squealed in surprise and delight.

About three orgasms later, Amy was rubbing soap across Mina's back while the latter washed her sunny blonde hair. The strap-on had finally been given a rest, and was lying in a puddle of (mostly) water just outside of the shower.

"So where did this come from?" Amy asked curiously as she glanced down at the toy that had spent the past hour or so inside of her.

"I bought it back in college as a housewarming present for Raye just after we moved in together." Mina replied with a whimsical smile, "We spent our first night in the new place breaking it in."

"So you've kept it all of this time?"

"No, Raye did. She brought it with her and we decided, since we had the house to ourselves, to give it one last adventure."

"So how does she feel about you coming out here and fucking me?"

"We did not 'fuck,' we made love. There is a difference." Mina reminded her with an admonishing look.

"Either way, are you sure Raye is ok with it?"

"Considering that she had you eat her out in my pool, don't you think that might be a little hypocritical of her if she wasn't?"

Amy shook her head. "I guess I just don't understand the deal between you two." She admitted.

"I love Raye with all of my heart, and she knows that, but I love you too Amy. You were in distress, and I wanted to help you. Just like that night I helped you before I moved out. Plus, I wanted to teach you a lesson."

Amy grinned and blushed a little. "You wanted to 'punish' me for being so bad with Raye?" She asked naughtily.

"No." Mina turned to face her, and the deadly serious look on her face caused Amy's own smile to fade. "I wanted to show you that passion and love are malleable. I love Raye. I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the woman who I have given my heart to, even if we may never be able to be together forever. Yet, despite that, I was able just now to make love to you as passionately as if _you_ were that woman. Do you see?"

Amy shook her head. What was Mina saying? That she loved both her and Raye?

 _I love them both as my friends, but I'm not looking for a relationship with either, and certainly not a ménage a trois._

Mina sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She was deep in though, trying to find a way to explain the knowledge she was trying to impart in a way that would make sense. Her eyes snapped open, suddenly, and Amy could almost see the reflection from the lightbulb that was going off in her mind through her eyes.

"You once asked me if I loved my pop career. Well, now allow me to ask you the same question: do you love being a doctor?"

The question broke open a dam of emotion so deep, that Amy was momentarily stunned into silence. Did she love being a doctor? Her mind's immediate response was to go over the stress, the long nights, and the pain of informing a patient's loved ones that they had moved on. But the more she thought about it, the more the positive aspects were brought to the surface: the feeling of pride when a patient left those hospital doors feeling as healthy and brand new as the day they were born, the smiles and tears of joy from relatives and family when they were told that their son, brother, mother, aunt etcetera, was "going to be just fine," and the satisfaction of knowing that someone would live another day by the fruit of her efforts. Perhaps it was all worth it just to feel that pride of a healer who had succeeded in their work and would always be honored by those they had healed.

"Yes…" Said Amy slowly, "…yes, I do."

"You said that a good doctor has passion for their patients. That passion does not just have to be for them, Amy. Do you see? Just like my passion for Raye, and for you."

Amy was finally catching on.

"There's room for Lita too." She muttered.

"Yes." Mina's face shined with relief. Finally, her message was getting across.

"You _need_ to talk to her, Ams. I know you two didn't get a chance today, but don't give up. Would you give up on a patient?"

"Never."

"Then never give up on her."

Amy smiled. "Thank you, Mina…for everything."

Mina returned the smile and the pair embraced in the chaste hug of friendship. After giving the bluenette a little squeeze, Mina exited the shower and scooped up her toy.

"I better wash this off." She noted, turning the object over in her hands before looking back at Amy and giving her a wink, "I imagine Raye and I are far from finished with it."

Amy laughed. "Just promise me you two will be in a bedroom when I come back inside."

"Sure thing. Maybe this time we'll use Serena's."

"Ha, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Amy said sarcastically.

Mina just shrugged and headed toward the corner of the house. She stopped, however, and looked back at her blue haired friend.

"Remember, passion is not solid. It's free flowing, like water." And with that, she was gone.

Amy held her face up to the shower, allowing the water (which by now had grown rather cool) to flow down it.

 _Free flowing like water…_ She thought.

 _...like the ocean._


	4. Part 4

Part 4: Serena

The next day, Thursday, Amy awoke early and spent a good deal of the morning on the phone with the airport trying to secure a reservation on a flight north. As it turned out, a lot of people were headed in that direction, and the next available flight did not leave until tomorrow morning. Despite her frustration, Amy was forced to accept it; she had little other alternative. She soon realized that the reservation had been the easy part. With a deep, steadying breath, she dialed the hospital.

"St. Katharine's hospital, this is Helen speaking."

"Helen, it's Dr. Anderson."

"Amy?! Jesus, where have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on!?" said an angry, yet slightly relieved voice on the other end.

"Yeah, I heard about the quake."

"Just now!? Amy, we've been trying to get in touch with you for three days!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I forgot my charger and my phone died. I had to borrow one from a friend." Amy tired using the bullshit story she had concocted the previous day.

"It took you three days to ask for a charger?" They weren't buying it.

"Look, I'm booked on a flight back tomorrow morning, Ok? I'll be there tomorrow."

"You better be. Dr. Morrel needs all hands on deck, and believe me, your absence hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Hey, I told him I was going on vacation this week, and the hospital approved the vacation time."

"This is a crisis, honey. He's not gonna give two shits about your 'vacation time.' You better get back here as fast as you can."

"I will, I will…I'll talk to you later, Helen."

"Alright, bye."

Amy hung up, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she struggled to compose herself.

 _Great, now I may just lose my job too. Damn it! This whole week is turning into utter shit!_

Not only that, but she still had to tell the others that she was going to have to cut vacation short.

 _Lita…how will she take it? What if she gets even more angry than she already is?_

Anxiety filled Amy's heart as she sat down at the table for breakfast. Lita had made pancakes. Mina, Raye, and Serena chatted happily and dug in while Lita and Amy, seated across from one another, picked at their food, as usual, and didn't say much. Neither would make eye contact with the other. The others seemed to have given up on repairing the divide between the two and let them be. As the silence wore on, however, Amy struggled to break the news to them.

 _C'mon, it doesn't do any good to just sit on it. They'll have to be told sooner or later. Now is as good a time as any. Goddammit, this isn't working. You're a surgeon, you hold life and death in your hands almost every day, how can you not do this one simple thing?!_

She looked up and was greeted by a pair of green eyes staring right at her. "How is your food?"

Amy was dumbfounded. Did Lita just speak to her? The rest of the girls had gone quiet as well, apparently equally as surprised. The bluenette's mouth opened, but no words came out. Her mind had temporarily frozen.

 _Well? Say something!_ The voice screamed at her.

After several agonizing seconds that felt like hours, Amy managed to push the breath through her vocal cords and make words. "I…I have to leave tomorrow."

 _No, not that!_

"What?!" all four women gasped with one collective breath.

Lita stared at her in utter disbelief. Well, it was too late to go back now.

"I…uhhh…I have to leave. I've already booked a seat on a flight home tomorrow. An emergency has come up and they need me back at the hospital."

"But you only just got here!" Serena cried indignantly.

"Actually, I've been here for four days."

"But you said you'd stay the whole week, though." Said Mina, equally incredulous.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I _have_ to go. The chief surgeon wants everyone on call to deal with the earthquake victims."

"Dammit Amy, this is the first time we've gotten to see you in years!" Raye added her own bucket full to the growing pool of resentment.

"I know, I know…I _am_ sorry, but it's my job."

She looked back over at Lita. Those green eyes were now murky, and she could see tears forming on the edges. Amy reached to touch the brunette's hand.

"Lita, I…" she never got to finish. Lita stood up abruptly and marched off out of the kitchen toward her room. A few seconds later, Amy heard the door slam.

Rather than adding to her guilt, however, Lita's reaction ignited a burning spark of resentment within her. She stood up and glowered at her friends.

"Damn it! Is no one here willing to take this maturely?! I _have_ to go! It's my job, my duty! Some of us still have responsibilities. You're all acting like pouty teenagers!" and with that, the doctor stopped off to her own room.

 _It wasn't their fault, Amy._ That accursed voice chastised her as she flopped down on her with a groan of frustration. _What will you do, when you've run out of others to blame?_

* * *

Lita remained in her room for most of the day. Raye and Mina headed out to do some shopping together, although Amy had a feeling they did it more to escape the intense, palpable tension that drifted through the air like an early morning mist. A few hours after the tense breakfast, Amy headed out back. She was wearing a pair of shorts, and decided to sit down on the edge of the pool and dip her legs in the cool, refreshing water. As she did so, her eyes fixed on the place where she and Raye had had sex only two days ago.

 _Why did I do it? Because I was feeling lonely? Horny? Why did I have sex with Lita? This whole trip has been nothing but complicated since I did._

Why indeed? The answer to the Raye question was fairly simple: Raye had been horny and Amy had needs, pure and simple. In the case of Lita, however, the answer was far more complicated. A quick comparison between her encounter with Lita, and the one with Raye quickly proved that the former was not driven by lust, like the latter. The idea of sleeping with Lita had struck Amy as the most natural thing in the world. Lita had not had to put any real effort into seducing her, she had melted right into her loving embrace. There was no way out of the fact that she had enjoyed their early morning 'breakfast.' In fact, that moment had probably been the happiest, and most intimate, of any thus far this summer. It reminded her of her encounter with Mina in the shower, the loving touches, the passionate kisses shared, and the whispered words of love and endearment. Mina was right, passion was free flowing, and the passion and friendship that Amy felt for Lita had long ago transformed into something more. The funny thing was, she couldn't pin down just when it had happened. Was it when they had first slept together, or was it over the course of those many sessions of intimacy that she had grown to love the brunette? Perhaps it wasn't even because of the sex. Maybe she had always loved her, and it had taken that physical experience to realize it. Every relationship she had had since: the boy she had left Lita for, the two in college, that intern…they had all ended the same way. She seemed incapable of holding onto a partner, and she had always blamed her job for that. Yet, even after not seeing each other for over fifteen years, She and Lita had made love to one another in that kitchen as if their intimate connection had never been severed. There was only one logical conclusion:

 _I love Lita._ Amy realized, a feeling of relief washing over her as if she some great event that she had been expecting for a while had finally come to pass. The issue that now confronted her was how to repair the rift that had grown between them.

 _She's already angry about you not loving her._

 _But I do love her._

 _A fact that you have only just now come to terms with. Do you think, especially after this morning, that she will be as forgiving as you have been to yourself for your ignorance?_

Lita was not her only concern. She would have to apologize to her other friends for taking out her anger and frustration on them as well. It was going to be a long day. Suddenly, Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Serena staring down at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, and the latter plopped down beside her, slipping her own slender legs into the bright blue water. "So the girls and I figured that, since this is your last night with us, we'd hit the town and check out one of the local nightclubs. I hear this town has a great party scene."

"I don't know…" Amy muttered. Her enthusiasm for any such debauchery was decidedly curbed.

Serena gave her a concerned look and reached over to gently lay a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter Amy?"

It was a question that the doctor had been expecting, but not this soon. Still, she recognized that here was an opportunity to make one apology.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on all of you like that. It wasn't your fault." The bluenette said humbly.

Serena reached over and gave her an awkward half hug. "It's alright, Ams, we know you didn't mean it. You've got a lot on your plate, but something's been bothering you ever since you got here. I can see it in your face every time I look at you. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

Amy's first thought was to confess her feelings for Lita, but somehow she felt that that wasn't what Serena was after. It was something deeper. The blonde had always had a knack for finding the deepest inner turmoil of her friends and bringing them to light. She was healer, like Amy, but of a different kind; a spiritual healer. So what was truly bothering her?

"I…I remember the first time I ever had someone die on the operating table." Amy began slowly.

"That's what been bothering you?"

"No, no, I just…I remember how helpless I felt. There he was dying and there was nothing I could do about it, you know. Ever since that day…I realized how precious it is to have someone's life in my hands, dependent on my ability to keep them from slipping away, and…all I could think was that if I had just put in that extra bit of effort he might have lived."

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's what they told me, and I know that, but still…it doesn't keep you from wondering. Ever since then I told myself that I would always put my patients first…before anyone else, even myself."

"We all understand why you need to leave, Amy. No one is blaming you or judging you."

"Except Lita…"

Serena sighed. "Lita is a special case. She really likes you, in fact she loves you. The issue is that she feels that you will always choose something else over her, and she's not entirely wrong is she?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because you just said that you put your job before anything else."

"No, I mean, how do you know that she feels like I always choose something else over her?"

"She told me, yesterday when we were driving back from the beach together. She went on a long rant about it that lasted the entire car ride home. It was feeling pretty exhausted near the end, let me tell you."

Amy was silent for a minute as she stared at her distorted feet in the water. "I want a relationship…" she said at last, "…I want someone to hold at night. The loneliness, it…it can be unbearable sometimes."

"I think you should tell that to Lita."

"But it's not that simple, my job is still a factor here. Mina said that passion is free flowing, and I know she's right, I can love Lita with as much passion as I care for my patients with, but it still doesn't change the fact that I am having to choose between Lita and my duty as a doctor. I feel like wanting a relationship for myself is just pure selfishness."

"It sounds to me like you're putting too heavy of an expectation on yourself. You're only human, Amy, you need to remember that. You can't save everyone, and what real good does it do if you sacrifice yourself in the process?"

"Maybe I don't matter that much."

"You know that's not true, you mean a lot to many people, and I'm certainly one of them. If you want to find someone to love, you need to start loving yourself again." As she spoke, Serena stood, shaking her wet feet a little. "Talk to Lita, Ams. You _have_ to talk to her. If nothing else, don't leave with this wound between you. It will only fester with time."

With that, Serena headed back in doors. She paused just as she opened them, however, and turned back to shout: "You're coming with us tonight, even if Raye and I have to drag you to that car and lock you in the trunk."

Amy laughed, what was probably her first laugh of the day, and it was well past lunch. Then she went back to pondering over what Serena had told her.

 _You've spent the past fifteen years of your life serving people._ The voice reassured her. _Perhaps you've finally earned a bit of selfishness._ That was it then. She would talk to Lita before she left.

 _No matter what._

Mina and Raye did not return from their shopping trip till close to dinner time. Lita emerged from her room, eyes puffy and red as if she had been crying, to make them all a meal. Amy sat next to Serena. They had spent most of the day together, and Serena seemed intent on cheering up her friend any way she could. They had watched one of those cheesy medical dramas on TV (while Amy had a fun time comparing real hospital life with Hollywood's version), and later had spent some time just sitting around swapping funny stories. As a result, Amy felt comparatively happy upon sitting down at the table that evening. After dinner, the five retreated to their respective rooms (except for Mina and Raye, who used the bathroom) to change into their outfits for the evening. Amy had only brought one really "night out" dress. It was a turquoise color, and the hem stopped just above her knee. The back collar did not dip very low, but the front showed off a bit more cleavage than the normally bashful doctor would have preferred.

 _Fuck it, it's your last night on vacation. Go out and live a little._ She decided.

After spritzing up her hair a little, and adding some make-up, Amy headed out the door with the others. Lita declared her intention to ride with Mina and Raye, which left Amy riding with Serena. The pair hopped into Serena's car and followed Mina's out into the sea of lights that was the city.

"This is so exciting!" Exclaimed Serena, "I haven't been out to a club in years."

"I'll bet we'll be the oldest ones there." Amy laughed.

"Age isn't just about the physical aspect." Said the blonde dismissively, "You can be fifty years old physically, but twenty in spirit."

"You think any of the young college students will hit on us?" the bluenette asked with a giggle.

"They might hit on you. You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you, you too."

Amy gazed over Serena. She looked like a goddess fallen from fable Olympus. She wore a bright white dress that only went about halfway down her thighs and revealed a generous, but not obscene, amount of cleavage. The spaghetti straps also gave anyone who might be interested a good showing of her shoulders and neck. Her hair was wrapped in two tight buns on either side of her head with a stream of hair cascading down from each bun.

 _She almost does look like a bunny._ Amy thought with amusement.

After driving around for a bit, they finally parked at a club called "Neo-Gem." Mina led the way to the door and, as soon as the bouncer recognized her, they were all let in free of charge. The place was certainly busy for a Thursday night. Plenty of people, most of them, as Amy predicted, young men and women in their twenties, were dancing on the floor or chatting and laughing around the bar or scattered tables.

"Wait here." Mina ordered before heading off into the crowd. A few minutes later, she returned with a large, heavy set fellow. "He's going to show us to the VIP section." The pop star explained as the man led them through the crowd.

Amy couldn't believe it. _The perks of being best friends with a famous pop star I guess._

They were taken to a side section that had been roped off from the rest. It had several large, very comfortable couches, and a long table. After setting her stuff down on the table, Mina led Raye off toward the dance floor.

"Alright! Let's hit the bar." Said Serena enthusiastically before heading off as well.

That left Amy with Lita. The sat on opposite ends of the couch, a bubble of awkward silence surrounded by a din of lights, loud music, and partying. Neither said anything at first, each seemingly preferring to wait for the other to break the ice. At last, Amy decided that one of them had to make a move.

"We, uhhh, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

"Lita, I…."

Lita seemed intent to speak first, however. "You never called, you know, you never visited, you never even emailed. It was like you just completely forgot about me."

"No, I didn't, things got complicated. I had responsibilities…"

"Bullshit…"

"What do you mean 'bullshit?!'" Amy demanded, her temper flaring.

"Don't talk to me about responsibilities, Amy, I have my cooking show and three different contracts with three other shows. You're not the only one who has a job to think about, and despite all of it, I still found time to think about you. I remembered your birthday, even, which is more than you can say." Lita looked at her, her eyes narrowed accusingly. "So don't use your career as an excuse for not wanting me."

"Lita, I understand you're upset, I really do. I've been stupid, and I've ignored what's between us for years."

"Ignored?! Amy, you've been utterly oblivious. You left me the first time to go chasing after some jocular asshole, and then you spent the rest of those years chasing your medical degree. Do you have any idea how much it hurt me when you let Mina move in with you? I'd been asking you if you wanted to share a place since we started college!"

"That was different, she just needed a place to stay for a bit!"

"Didn't stop you from fucking her, did it?"

"It was one time! It didn't mean anything!"

Lita stood up and turned away with a grunt of frustration. Amy remained seated, but stared at the back of the closest friend she'd ever had; the woman who, as she was coming to realize with each passing minute, she was deeply in love with.

"Lita…I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that…that I love you. I was just so caught up in my career and so…so swept up in the current of life that I never stopped to really understand what it was I wanted. I never wanted out friendship to end, and I guess I was afraid that if we tried to be more than friends than things would fall apart."

The brunette shook her head. "We were more than friends for months in high school, Amy, and we did just fine. That's just another bullshit excuse."

"What do you want me to say, Lita?"

There was pause. "I want you to say that you'll stay." The chef replied at last.

"What?"

"Don't leave tomorrow, stay the rest of the weekend like you said you would."

Now it was Amy's turn to sigh in frustration. "I can't do that. It would cost me my job, and there are people who are depending on me."

Lita laughed, though it was completely devoid of any mirth, almost bitter. "Then you're still choosing your career over me, just like you've always done."

"Why do I have to choose, Lita?! I'm not asking you to give up cooking for me!" Amy demanded angrily.

"You wouldn't have to. I would do it in a second." Lita turned to face her, and Amy was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "So fine, go be Dr. Dorian and save the world. I won't hold you back anymore."

"Lita…LITA…!" Amy called after her as the brunette strode out of the VIP section.

 _Damn it! Why!? Why does it have to be like this!_ Tears began flowing down Amy's cheeks as well. She was unable to sit still another minute, and so she jumped up off the couch and made a beeline for the bar, her tears reflecting the haze of lights that flashed every color imaginable. Serena was already there and had two empty glasses on the counter in front of her.

"Hey, Amy, there you are! C'mon, I'll buy you your first drink." She offered with a smile that quickly faded upon seeing the distress on her friends face and the trails of tears that glistened in the strobing light. "You look like you could definitely use one."

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

The blonde nodded understandingly and ordered some strange sounding drink (My-something). After some quick sleight of hand work, that Amy might have found impressive had she been in better circumstances, the bartender slid her a tall glass of orange colored liquid. For a while Amy sipped at the beverage, the alcohol tasting as bitter on her tongue as Lita's words of disappointment and rejection. Serena, on the other hand, knocked back another glass of whatever she was drinking.

"God, I cannot even remember the first time we drank together." She mused, her voice a little slurred.

 _She's always been a bit of a lightweight._

"I think it was that graduation party we went to in high school."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that."

"Me too."

* * *

 _It had actually been Raye who had talked them into going. "C'mon, we're gonna be in college soon. Better get used to the taste of alcohol." Lita and Mina had both declined, the former because she had work in the morning, and the latter because she was going out to dinner with her family to celebrate her graduation. Still, Amy and Serena agreed (actually, it was more like Raye drafted the both of them) to go._

 _So they went to massive house of some rich, popular girl who Raye knew. The place was already packed full of seniors who were either drunk or working on it by the time the girls got there. Amy had felt nervous. She was a rare breed: a high school student who had gone the whole four years without touching a drop of alcohol. It was only after Serena revealed that she too had never drank before that the medical student felt a little better. At first Amy tired the beer, but found the taste so repulsive, that she switched to some fruit flavored wine coolers._

" _Bitch drinks." Raye had teased while knocking back shots of Bacardi Rum._

 _By her third drink, Amy was starting to get a fuzzy feeling in her head, almost like someone was tickling her brain stem. Despite this, however, people kept handing her drinks and it felt impolite to not drink them. By about her sixth drink Amy was having trouble walking straight, or even staying on her feet. Serena was in a similar shape, both laughing at the other's stumbling._

" _You're drunk."_

" _No, you're drunk."_

" _You're both drunk." Raye had observed with amusement._

 _At some point, Amy wasn't sure when, the time seemed to blur together into one long, seamless haze of drinking, dancing, and laughing, Raye pulled the three of them into a large circle in the living room where their peers were having a rousing, drunken game of "Truth or Dare?" Amy had a fun time listening to drunk teens spilling their darkest secrets ("Have you ever used a blow up doll before?" "Yep.") or performing crazy stunts ("I dare you to balance that glass on your head for ten second." "Easy." CRASH! "Guys, those are my mom's good drinking glasses!") up until the moment that the eyes fell upon her as the ominous question was asked: "Truth or Dare?"_

" _Dare!" the bluenette announced, feeling bold (maybe it was the alcohol)._

" _Ok…" said the girl in charge thoughtfully. Then, she grinned mischievously. "…I dare you to play "Seven Minutes in Heaven" with whoever this bottle lands on." She took an empty beer bottle from the table nearby and placed it on the floor in the center of the circle before giving it a spin._

 _Amy felt sick to her stomach. The thought of having to make out with some stranger in a dark closet did not appeal to her, even while intoxicated. She watched anxiously as the bottle slowed and finally came to a halt, it's lipped tip pointed at none-other-than a very startled Serena. Several of the men cheered and whistled. Cries of "do it right now!" rang out. Raye, however, grabbed the two girls and led them to the pantry in the kitchen._

" _I…I don't really wanna." Amy muttered, trying to fight past the liquor induced haze around her brain to formulate an argument._

" _It's a dare, you have to. Don't worry, I'll make sure you two aren't disturbed." Raye assured her and, true to her word, stood guard outside the door, threatening to "knock the lights out" of anyone trying to take a peek._

 _At first Amy stared at Serena rather uncomfortably beneath the single bulb in the ceiling providing light to the cramped space.  
_

" _So…uhhh…what should we…" Amy began, but was cut off by Serena's lips crashing into hers._

 _At first it was a little awkward, and messy, but eventually Amy found herself enjoying her friend's soft lips (they still had a hint of alcoholic taste on them) as they made out. Whether it was the alcohol, or just Serena (she looked beautiful) Amy did not know, but she suddenly found herself feeling incredibly horny. The pair separated after a minute or so, and she looked into Serena's eyes where, surprisingly, she saw the same lust reflected in the blonde's blue eyes. They kissed again, but this time much more intimately, and Amy began kissing a line down her friend's neck, causing her to sigh with pleasure. Before long, she had Serena stripped naked from the waist down, and "Seven Minutes in Heaven" became seven minutes of sucking on Serena's clit. The pair was locked in a heated kiss with Amy's pants around her knees and Serena's hand down the bluenette's panties when there was a loud knock on the door._

" _Ok, you two, it's been more than seven minutes, other people want to use the pantry." Raye's voice brought them crashing out of their alcohol, lust driven lovemaking._

" _Shit!" Amy swore as she pulled her pants back up while Serena struggled to get her own clothes back on. Once they were decent, Amy opened the door and the pair left the pantry as coolly as possible. That didn't stop the whistles and cheers of the onlookers, however. Once they were out, Amy decided that she had had enough and called Lita to ask if she could give her a ride home. As she waiting outside for her friend to arrive, Raye approached._

" _Sounds like you and Serena had a fun time in the pantry." She said with a teasing smile. She most likely knew what had happened. Serena had not exactly been quiet while Amy ate her out. The medical student blushed (although it was hard to tell through the heat of the alcohol)._

" _Don't worry." Raye assured her. "What happens at the graduation party, stays at the graduation party._

 _That seemed to be the case. Serena did not talk about that night, or at least not what they had done in the pantry together, for a while. In fact, it wasn't until their junior year of college that the blonde admitted to Amy that it had been her first lesbian encounter, and that she had had several more over the course of her college career, all of which occurred while she was drunk._

" _You know, for the most part I like penis, but if you get enough booze in me, I guess I can do women." Serena had said with a laugh._

 _Amy certainly knew that._

* * *

Amy continued to mope at the bar for the rest of the night, nursing her one drink which, by the time an hour had gone by, she had drunk very little of. By now Serena was definitely feeling the effects of her own collection of glasses that had formed around her, and she stumbled off onto the floor to 'dance,' although the only move she seemed able to perform at the moment was the wobble. That left Amy alone at the bar.

 _You need to straighten things out with Lita before you go. You can't leave it like this. It can't end like this._

 _How? She won't talk to me. I don't know what to do._

" _Would you give up on a patient?"_

" _Never."_

" _Then never give up on her."_

"Good evening." The voice shook Amy from her thoughts, and she looked beside her to see a young man, probably in his mid-to-late twenties with wavy brown hair and wearing a blue polo t-shirt, smiling at her.

"Hi." She replied flatly.

"Do you come here to mope often?"

"Excuse me?"

"You looked rather sad just now, and I thought to myself, 'a lady who looks that beautiful shouldn't be drinking alone, especially if she's despondent.'"

"And you decided you'd come and keep me company?"

The man smiled. "A gentleman would."

Amy smiled as well, more sardonically, but the man seemed to take it as encouragement and sat down in a chair next to her. He must have splashed on a gallon of cheap cologne before coming to the club because the smell, a harsh, chemical lavender, invaded every inch of her nostrils.

 _He smells like a man out to score._ She thought.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked the inevitable question shortly after taking a seat.

"Amy."

"That's a pretty name?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What's so pretty about it?"

The man fell silent for a minute, then finally shrugged. "Nothing, to be honest. I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Well you're doing a poor job at it."

"Don't you at least want to know my name."

"Not particularly."

"My name's Michael."

"Uh huh."

"I'm a programming specialist, actually, I work for this big company that specializes in software products for the hearing impaired."

"I'm a doctor, I cut people open and root around in their insides."

"Oh…really? Well, I was never one for blood."

"Oh you see _gallons_ of the stuff in my job. Sometimes, during surgery, you nick an artery by accident, and a _stream_ of blood just starts gushing out." By now Michael was beginning to look quite ill. "I remember, this one time, a lady came in with a head wound that ran from one end of her forehead to the other. There was blood just absolutely _pouring_ from it, and there may have even been some _brain matter_."

Michael stood up abruptly and covered his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He muttered, before running off toward the bathroom. Amy laughed as she watched him go.

 _Ok, now he's cheering me up._

Raye suddenly emerged from the crowd and sat down next to her, a smile on her own lips.

"Some young stud looking to get in your pants?" she inquired.

"Yup." The doctor confirmed with a nod. Raye laughed.

"Nice job handling it. I would have just told him to fuck off."

"I doubt it would have worked on him, he seemed pretty persistent."

"Well, that's men for you."

They both laughed then, but were interrupted by an extremely loud shout. It was Serena. She was spinning around in circles on the dance floor, hooting and hollering, and just generally causing a scene. Both Raye and Amy cringed.

"Listen, you still look sober." Said Raye. "Why don't you give Serena a ride home so she can sleep it off before she gets hurt or further makes a fool of herself."

Amy glanced at the drunken blonde and then back at the raven head, who gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "I imagine you don't have much reason to want to stay here."

She was right. So Amy gathered up the drunken Serena, with Raye and Mina's help, and half-dragged, half-carried her out to the car. She bid her other two friends goodnight before heading off back toward the house. Serena sang a terribly off-key rendition of "Chandelier" the whole way. As they pulled into the driveway, Serena reached over and tried to give Amy a hug, though she was hampered considerably by her own condition and the seatbelt.

"Poor saaaad Amy." She muttered. "I sorry things didn't work with Lita."

Amy turned off the car and leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, me too."

"Do you wanme to kiss and make it better?" Serena asked, this time leaning even closer towards her friend, her lips brushing the bluenette's.

Amy pulled back, more out of surprise than anything. "Serena, you're drunk."

"So?"

"So, let's get you inside so you can sleep it off."

Serena pouted while Amy helped her out of the vehicle, inside the house, and into the bedroom where she was staying. This was first time Amy had ever been in the bedroom (which was Mina's when company wasn't staying in it), and was very impressed by the tasteful satin curtain over the windows and large bed framed by solid carved Acacia wood.

 _She sure lives well, you have to give her that._

"I have to get changed." Said Serena as she unbuttoned her dress.

Amy turned around to face the far wall to give the blonde some privacy. She heard a heavy thud as her friend hit the bed. "Are you dressed?" She turned back around, and her mouth dropped. Serena had removed all of her clothes, and was now lying buck naked on the bed, her legs spread open to give the doctor a perfect view of what was between them. Serena grinned.

"Ammmmy, I'm really horny." She said, her voice still a little slurred.

"That's because you're drunk. Just, go to sleep and you'll feel better in the…" Amy began, but trailed off when Serena slid a hand between those thighs and began to rub herself slowly.

"C'mon Ams, don't you wanna make me feel better? I wanna make you feel better." She half whispered, half moaned as her finger went to work.

Amy felt heat rising in her face, and looked away from the scene. As much as she hated to admit it, the sight of Serena touching herself had sent a message straight to her nether region, and she could feel the moisture building down there. The rational part of her brain told her that Serena was drunk, and that sleeping with her would only be taking advantage of that, but there was another part, the lonely part, the despondent part that told her she shouldn't spend tonight alone.

 _C'mon, you haven't even managed to patch things up with Lita, and you're actually considering having sex with Serena now?_ The voice, she was convinced that it was her conscience now, chastised her.

 _But remember what Mina said? Passion isn't solid, it's free flowing. I love Serena as a friend and, maybe just for tonight, I can make her my lover. It will be good practice._

"Oh Ammmmmmmmy." The blue hair's name dripped from Serena's lips in a long moan as she continued to pleasure herself.

That did it. Amy turned back to watch as Serena masturbated and then, slowly but surely, made her way toward the bed. Serena grinned. Amy leaned down and kissed those pink, lipstick glossed lips. They kissed passionately, with Amy doing her best to dredge up all of those feelings she had felt for Amy that first morning when they had had sex in the kitchen and pour them into that kiss. After a minute or so, they separated, both panting heavily.

"No fair, your way too overdressed." Serena noted with another pout.

Amy laughed. _She always knows how to make me laugh._

She stepped back a little and proceeded to strip. First her dress, then her bra, sliding the straps down her slender shoulders but holding the cups over her breasts until the last minute when she let them fall, revealing her voluptuous mounds to the world (which, for now, consisted of only Serena), and, finally, her underwear, which she slid slowly, tantalizingly, down her thin but shapely legs. Serena continued to touch herself while watching the whole show, occasionally putting out little moans of encouragement. Now, in nothing but her birthday suit, Amy slid into the bed next to her lover and they continued to kiss once more, while running their hands all over each other. This continued on for several hot, intense minutes until Serena suddenly pulled back.

"Amy, I have a question." She announced.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever scissored before?"

Amy blushed a little. "Once or twice." She admitted. Lita and her had done it a couple of times.

"I saw it in a porno once, and I've always wanted to try it." This time it was Serena's turn to confess.

"You watch lesbian porn?"

"No, but Darien does. One day I found a video on his laptop and…I dunno…I guess I got curious."

"Do you wanna…try it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Amy shifted so that she was seated right across from Serena. "Give me your leg." She took the blonde's left leg and lifted it over her own before placing her right leg over Serena's.

"Now bring your hips up with mine, and try to keep them even. Slide yourself forward a little. There you go, like a pair of scissors right? Now, just move forward until we…uhhh…." Amy's instructions were cut off by a gasp of pleasure as her and Serena's centers kissed. Amy grinded her hips against Serena's, each push and motion sending waves of blissful euphoria over her. It had been some time since she had scissored. Serena did her best to match the pace, but was far less experienced than Amy, and could not always control the bucking of her hips. Her lover did her best to compensate for the blonde's inexperience. Before long, they had found a pace that they both liked and ground their mounds together, moaning one another's name and occasionally reaching over to stroke and knead the other's breasts.

"Oh Amy, it feels so good! I love it!" Serena moaned.

"I know, me too." Amy replied, reaching over and pulling her friend and, just for tonight, lover into another kiss. "And I love you."

She wasn't lying, she did love Serena. Not in the same way as Lita, of course, but she had found that passion within her that she felt for the blonde beauty. She was loyal, and sweet, and kind, and Amy loved every bit of that about her. Serena's cries became louder, and she began to rub herself against Amy much more quickly.

"Serena, are you gonna…?"

"Yes…yes…"

"Wait…wait…I'm almost there…wait…"

Somehow, Serena managed to maintain some self-control and held off her orgasm until Amy's was ready. They came together, each holding the other's arm to keep them from falling over in pure ecstasy. After they had ridden their high to completion, Serena collapsed back onto the bed. Amy giggled and lay down next to her. Whether it was the alcohol, or the sex, she did not know, but before long Serena was fast asleep. As the doctor lay next to her, she closed her eyes and tried to process the emptions that were charging through her. She was still feeling the afterglow of having had sex, but there was more deep beneath that, a sense of guilt that was welling its way up. As she glanced over at Serena's serene sleeping face, the guilt intensified.

 _It's not right_.

It wasn't. Those eyes were blue instead of green, that hair was blonde instead of brown, and that face was not the one that Amy longed to see just now.

 _It should have been Lita. It should have been her who you came home and had sex with._

Tears began forming in Amy's eyes. What had she done? She wasn't like Mina; she couldn't expand her passion to those who she did not feel passionate about. Sure, she cared a great deal for Serena, but she did not lover her romantically, and she could not fool herself into thinking she did. Silently, she got up from the bed and went to take a shower, but try as she might, she could not wash the guilt and shame from her body. The dams in her eyes finally burst, and the tears flowed down her cheeks while sobs periodically escaped from her lips. Teardrops fell from her face and mixed with the shower water….

…where they flowed, like her life, straight down the drain.


	5. Part 5

Part 5: Amy

 _Amy wasn't sure where she was. She had an odd sensation, almost like floating. She opened her eyes. The world was blue, a light blue, almost green. As she turned her head to look left, bubbles drifted across her vision. Was she underwater? She glanced up and could see a bright disk shining far above her, what she assumed to be the sun, but it was distorted by a wavy motion, leaving no doubt that Amy was submerged. She looked down. She was wearing her white doctor's coat.  
_

" _What the hell is going on?" she wondered aloud, but only a giant bubble left her lips._

 _Suddenly confusion was replaced by concern as she felt an ache in her lungs. She needed air! She began to swim upwards, but something held her back. She looked down at her feet. They were shackled to a pair of rings embedded in the white, sandy floor. No matter how hard she tried, how hard she pulled and yanked, Amy could not free herself. Concern gave way to blind panic. The doctor was going to drown! All of the unpleasant images from her medical training flashed before her eyes, all of the explanations of how her body would slowly perish without oxygen. By now a sharp burning sensation was filling her breast as she continued her vain struggle._

" _Help, help!" Amy's words, confined in bubbles, drifted toward the surface she was so desperate to reach._

 _Suddenly, she stopped. A figure had appeared, as if from the water around her itself. It was a dark figure, but as it moved closer the little sunlight that filtered down from above illuminated the brown hair and green eyes of Lita._

" _Lita? How did you…" Amy's soundless question was cut off by her friend pressing her lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but as those soft lips continued to dance across hers, she found herself drawn into the kiss, and before long she had forgotten that she was in mortal peril. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal, if not more, passion. Suddenly, she realized that, not only was Lita kissing her, but she was breathing into Amy's mouth, and her breath was somehow giving her air. Amy could breath, and the pain in her lungs ceased, as did the pounding headache from her oxygen deprived brain._

 _Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the kiss was over. Amy's eyes shot back open, and she was stunned to find that Lita was gone. She looked down at her feet and found that the shackles holding her had vanished as well. With near frantic ferocity, she kicked her legs, propelling herself up toward the blazing sun. The disk of light grew bigger and brighter with every foot she ascended. One stroke, two strokes, three strokes…_

 _The light became blinding. Then, she felt her face break the surface…_

* * *

"Huuuuuh!" Amy sat up with a loud gasp.

She looked around wildly, not even sure where she was anymore. It took a few seconds for her mind to register that she safe and sound on Mina's pullout coach in her garage turned guest bedroom. However, the she let out another, shorter, gasp when she spotted Lita sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" the brunette asked apologetically.

"No, no…I was having a…a…what time is it?" Amy stammered as she reached for her phone and clicked on the screen. '6:23AM' flashed before her. "Shit, my cab is coming for me at eight!" The doctor threw the blanket off, but was stopped from getting up by Lita placing a hand firmly, but gently, on her shoulder.

"I know, but…let me talk for a minute."

Amy stared at her in bewilderment, but acquiesced and remained seated on the bed, still facing Lita. The celebrity chef took a deep breath and then stayed silent for a good minute. She seemed to be trying to gather her thoughts, or perhaps just trying to decide where to begin.

"I know you slept with Raye." She said at last.

One of Amy's eyebrows rose a little. "Did she tell you?"

"No, actually, Mina did, on the way home from the club. We had a good long talk…" Lita's voice drifted off, and silence descended upon them once more.

Amy, increasingly uncomfortable and not really in the mood for what she felt was coming, stood up and walked toward her suitcase which she began to rifle through, looking for some pants. As she did so, she decided that it was probably for the best that she come clean with Lita about everything.

"Yeah, well, as long as we're on the subject, I fucked Serena last night too." She said. Lita did not reply, but continued to stare at the now empty bed, a hard to read expression on her face. Amy let out a long sigh. "I guess that makes me the summer house whore, then."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you were _thinking_ it."

"No, Amy, I wasn't." The bluenette felt a hand on her shoulder and froze.

Slowly, she turned to face her friend, her lover, and, right now, most bedeviling thing in her life. Lita's eyes held no anger, no resentment, only regret and that same, tender love they had held for her in the kitchen what seemed likes years ago now, though it had truly only been four days. Lita held eye contact for a few seconds and then let out a low chuckle, shaking her head and looking back down as she did so.

"You always knew what you wanted to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since freshman year of high school you'd been saying you wanted to be a doctor. I remember the guidance counselor told us we would probably change majors at least twice, if not more, but not you…you always knew what you wanted to be. I spent half of college studying literature before I even considered taking a culinary class. You had a dream, and you stuck to it. I always admired that, and last night…" Lita broke off, her eyes welling with tears. "…last night I asked you to give up that dream and that…that was selfish of me."

"Lita…"

"No, I was always so preoccupied with what I wanted _us_ to be, I never stopped to think about what _you_ wanted to be, and I'm so sorry for that Ams. I…" Lita choked back a sob as tears began running down her cheeks.

Amy, her heart aching at seeing her beloved in such pain, reached over and embraced her tightly as the latter sobbed into her shoulder.

"Lita, it's ok, I…I never understood what I wanted either. I wanted you, so much, and I…was too busy focusing on my career that I just couldn't see it. I lost sight of what was most important. It's not your fault." Amy whispered, tears beginning to drip from her own ducts.

She pulled Lita's face away from her and stared into those eyes, praying that her own could somehow prove that every word she was speaking was true.

"I ran away from you…from us, because…I was scared of losing what we had. I thought that if I tried to have both you and our friendship, I would ultimately lose both. This last week I've been so confused, but now I've realized that I can't live without you. I love you, Lita. I've loved you all these years, but I love being a doctor too. I can't choose between the two."

"You don't have to." Lita whispered before slamming her lips against Amy's.

It was a desperate, sloppy kiss, as if the two might be torn apart and flung to opposite sides of the galaxy at any moment. As the kiss intensified, Lita's began roaming over Amy's body, barely concealed behind her white sleeping shirt and panties. She moaned into the kiss, pressing Lita tighter against her, refusing to let her go. A rational part of Amy's mind told her that there were still so many unanswered questions: where would they go from here? What about Lita's job? What about her own? Could they even make a long distance relationship work? Such relationships rarely did. That part was slowly fading away, however, as she became more and more lost in the barrage of sensations that were filling her. Lita's lips left her own and started planting small love pecks down her neck, across her chest, and finally her teeth bit down gently on one of Amy's nipples through the thin shirt. Amy gasped and arched her back a bit at the pleasant tingle that traveled from that nipple down further south. Amy shifted a little and in doing so realized for the first time how _excited_ she was. Lita lifted up the hem of the shirt, and its wearer obligingly lifted her arms to allow it a smooth journey off. Amy shivered a bit as her bare breasts met the, surprisingly, cool air.

 _Mina must have one kick-butt AC._

Her nipples weren't exposed to the cold for very long, though, as Lita bent down and planted kisses on both of the soft mounds before taking each nipple into her mouth and sucking on them in turn. Amy gasped, running her hands through the brown silky hair of her lover before pulling back up for another kiss. As their tongues danced across each other's vast, ballroom-like mouths Amy felt herself being pushed backward until, with a grunt, she bumped into the frame of the pullout bed and fell back onto it. Lita, somehow never removing her own lips from Amy's, climbed on top of her. She could feel her thighs pressing tightly against her sides, and couldn't help but grin into the kiss at the irony of the situation. This poor couch had already endured a session under Mina and Raye, and now it seemed that she and Lita were about to have their way on it as well. Lita noticed the grin, and pulled back with a curious look.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" she asked.

Amy laughed at the sarcasm.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about Mina's poor guest coach. It's seen all kinds of action this summer."

"Really, did you and Serena have sex on it?"

"No, we did it in her room, but Mina and Raye borrowed it my first morning when I walked in on them in the kitchen."

"So? That's only two people."

"Four if you include you and me."

"Oh, we're not going to have sex."

"Wait, what?!"

Lita grinned wickedly. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm not _that_ easy. You're gonna have to earn back those privileges."

Amy sighed with frustration. She was so incredibly horny right now, and Lita knew it. This was pay back. Seeing the disappointment in Amy's face, Lita laughed.

"Don't worry." She assured her, "You can start right now if you like."

"How?"

Lita leaned forward in her chair a little and bit her bottom lip. "You could entertain me with a little show." She suggested breathily.

After a minute, Amy caught on to what she was implying and smiled. "As you wish." Slowly, teasingly, she slid her panties down her slender legs, over her impeccable feet, and tossed them aside carelessly leaving herself naked under Lita spotlight vision as the brunette took in every inch of skin. Her eyes held a certain reverence, as if she were looking over a priceless work of art. Those eyes were now fixed firmly on Amy's hands, which were running over her smooth, flawless skin, pinching and massaging her nipples, each sensation drawing fresh gasps and groans from the bluenette. Amy had masturbated many times before, ever since middle school when she had discovered the pleasure of making love to one's self. She had a routine, and now, with the woman she loved to bear witness, she followed that routine like a road make, tracing familiar paths across her breasts, neck, and abdomen with her fingers. She massaged her breasts, closing her eyes and moaning as she imagined that it was Lita's palms, and not her own, that were rubbing them, and Lita's fingers that were pinching her nipples. Lita continued to watch intently as she shifted a little in the chair, spreading her legs a little. After a few more minutes of foreplay, Amy decided to start moving things forward, and one of her hands snaked down across her alabaster stomach and abdomen down between her legs and…

"Oh Lita…" Amy moaned as she began to 'tickle the clam' as it were. She could have sworn she heard a small moan from Lita.

Just as she had a pattern for her upper body, so too did she have on for her lower. She started with the outer parts, rubbing them firmly, but gently, while taking care to avoid that curious little nub known as the clitoris, preferring to save it for the crescendo. Her eyes were closed again as she rubbed away, always making sure to keep her legs spread wide enough to give her companion a front seat view. Then, she slid a single finger in.

"Oh, god, yes."

She began pumping it in and out, slowly at first, but picking up speed with every second as her hips bucked and her back arched. Unlike any lover, Amy knew _just_ where her spot was, and she gave it all the attention it deserved.

"Oh, yes, oh Lita…"

"Amy, look at me." Lita's voice sounded far away, as if drifting through fog, but Amy heard and obeyed. Her blue irises were exposed to the light once more and she looked over at the brunette. Amy gasped again, not so much because of her ministrations, but because Lita had completely removed her pajamas and was rubbing herself as well, all while keeping steady eye contact through heavy, half closed lids.

"Lita?"

"Amy."

The brunette got up out of the chair and lay down, Amy moving a little so that she would have room. They stared into one another's eyes, both still touching themselves as they did so. Amy could see the love that Lita had for her, it was like the love she had seen in Mina's eyes the other day, but at the same time it was different. More fixed, more concentrated, more…whole. She truly, deeply loved Amy, and Amy loved her back.

"Will you think of me when you're doing this…when we're apart?" Lita whispered.

"Of course."

"Will you moan my name?"

"No one else's."

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too."

Amy could feel herself getting close. Normally it took longer than this, but the way that Lita was looking at her and the things that she was saying to her…they were just getting her even hotter.

"Lita, I'm going to…"

"Do it." Lita leaned into Amy's ear and licked it.

"Come for me."

"UUUUUUHHHHH!"

* * *

They lay entangled in once another. The sheets were a mess, their hair was a mess, but neither of them cared. Amy laid a soft kiss on Lita's forehead, earning her a small smile.

"So, will you come visit more often now?" she asked.

"When I can." Amy confirmed with a nod.

Lita gave a mock pout. "I know; you'll be busy saving the world."

"I'll come when I can, I promise. Will you come and visit me?"

"Every commercial break."

Amy laughed.

"The plane ticket's might start to get a little expensive."

"Hey, I'm a celebrity, I can afford it."

The subject of planes suddenly reminded Amy that she had her own to catch, and she reached over to check the time on her phone.

"My cab's gonna be here soon, I need to get ready."

"One more kiss?"

Amy smiled and leaned in, her lips melding with Lita's for the hundredth time in the past hour. This one was different though, less lust and more promise, a promise of eternity.

"I'll miss you." Amy whispered when they had at last separated.

"No you won't, you'll soon find distractions." Lita teased.

Amy grinned. "You're all the distraction I need, and a perfect one at that."

"Just think of me whenever you're cooking a kickass meal for yourself. I expect to see you better fed when next we meet."

"Yes ma'am."

Lita laughed.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Amy was all packed up and headed out the front door, followed by all four of her friends, who had woken up early to say a last goodbye. The cab was already waiting. The girls lined up to say their farewells. Raye was first.

"Take care of yourself, doc, don't be a stranger this time. It was really nice seeing you again." The redhead said as she hugged her old friend tightly. "You'll have to come down and see the shrine again sometime. I finally convinced them to do some remodeling."

"I will, it was so nice catching up with you, Raye."

"Mmmm, I'll bet." Raye replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Amy laughed and gave her a playful punch on the arm. "Raaaye." She chastised her.

Serena was next. She smiled broadly and gave Amy a big, tight bear hug that nearly crushed all of the air out of her lungs.

"It was soooo nice to see you again, Amy. You need to visit us again soon."

"I will, I promise."

Serena's face suddenly turned serious, and she blushed a little.

"And, uhhh, about last night…"

"Hey, what happens at the summer house, stays at the summer house." Amy assured her.

Serena looked supremely relieved and gave her another hug. "Have safe trip back."

Then came Mina. This time Amy was the one to initiate the hug, which Mina reciprocated gladly.

"Thank you, Mina…for everything."

"My pleasure, do come back soon, I think we've all missed you a lot." Mina observed with a smile. She gave Amy's hand a gentle squeeze and whispered: "Now, go share your love with the ones who need it most."

And finally, Lita. Amy took her petite, wonderful, skilled hands in her own and held them along with Lita's gaze for a good minute. This elicited a small giggle from Serena, and a smile of approval from Mina.

"I hope not _everything_ that happened at the summer house stays at the summer house." Lita said with a grin.

"No, I think there's one thing I would love to take home with me."

"Someday, maybe."

"You'll come visit?"

"Of course, I have something for you by the way." Lita reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace she had bought for Amy that day at the mall.

Amy gasped. "I thought I'd lost it."

"No, I've had it the whole time."

"Yeah, I guess you have." Amy took it and hung it around her neck, where it had always belonged.

"I'll see you soon."

"I know."

They spoke in a tone not unlike that of a child hoping to find that present they had always wanted as they descended the stairs from their bedroom on a Christmas morning, or a hopeful wish maker tossing his or her coin into a well. Amy hugged her nearest and dearest friend, and now girlfriend once more, and the pair shared a quick kiss that earned another giggle from Serena. Then, they parted ways, just as they had all those years ago when the world was spread out before them with its infinite possibilities, and endless journeys. Amy got into the back seat of the cab.

"Do you mind if I listen to the radio, miss?" asked the driver.

"Not at all."

The man turned up the volume and, by a strange coincidence, that Adele song was playing. Amy stared into the rear view mirror as her friends stood together, waving her goodbye. Amy smiled as she listened to the music and watched them receded away into the horizon.

 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song, my god this reminds me of when we were young.  
_

* * *

Hours later, Amy was gone, replaced by the professional woman dressed in green scrubs and washing her hands, preparing to go into surgery and save the life, if she could, of a man whose heart had been punctured by a piece of broken glass after his house had collapsed in the quake.

"Dr. Anderson, the patient is ready."

"Alright, thank you." After having an assistant put on her gloves, Amy prepared to enter, but was stopped by one of the nurses.

"Doctor, you seem to have forgotten to take off some jewelry."

"Huh?" Amy glanced down and saw that she had, indeed, forgotten to remove her new necklace.

"Oh, crap, could you get that for me?"

"Of course." The nurse reached up and removed it, and for a brief moment Amy felt a pang in her heart, as if some part of her had been torn away.

 _It's alright, she's always with you._

She was. Amy knew that, while she was in that operating room, her passion would transpose onto her patient, as though it were Lita herself who was on that table. Amy loved her, and she loved her job, and she would use that love for both, because her love was free flowing.

 _Like the ocean…_ Amy thought as she headed into the OR after taking one last glance at the symbol at the end of the necklace.

… _Like mercury._

The End


End file.
